


Fairy Tail Next Generation

by StellaFormidante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaFormidante/pseuds/StellaFormidante
Summary: The adventure of our favorite Destruction Duo continues! This is the sequel to "What is Love?" Yaoi here so don't like, don't read okay? :)





	1. A Not-so-fine Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts).



> A/N: So here's the story's sequel of our favorite resident destruction duo of Fairy Tail! Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san.

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 1:** A Not-so-fine Day

 

A very bright morning... One way to describe the atmosphere that emanated in the land of Magnolia. At a certain house, our resident fire mage was happily cooking breakfast for his family. As girly as it may sound, the humming that came from the pinkette made the mood calm and just plain good. It was barely dawn and Natsu seemed to have been used to this routine. After seven years of being married to none other than the ice mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu sure did a very good job at being a housewife. And this earned a non-stop teasing from Gray which Natsu learned to get along with.

Natsu settled with pancakes and milk for him and the kids, while a cup of brewed coffee for his husband. The plates were neatly placed on the table, as if they were in a restaurant. As to what the reason Natsu learned this, no one knew.

* * *

An hour passed by and Natsu heard yawning and stretching from upstairs. The pinkette greeted his family ever so cheerfully.

"Good morning Champs! Where's your Tou-chan?" Natsu asked the kids.

"Good morning Kaa-san! Tou-chan's still asleep..." Grace was the first to greet Natsu with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. Wanna wake him up, Grace?" Nate smirked at the 'evil' plan he had in mind which made Natsu smile to them as a sign of approval.

"I'm all fired up, Nii-san!" Grace made a pose that looked like she's releasing a lot of power.

"Okay. You can wake him up, but don't blame me if he doesn't give you Jewels for your allowance this day." Natsu patted the head of his kids, chuckling at them fondly.

"Aww, Kaa-san! Don't be such a spoilsport! You do enjoy waking him up, too!" Nate protested and Natsu just hummed in approval.

"Yeah. Okay, I admit that. But don't tell me I didn't warn you..." Natsu said and the kids ran off upstairs to wake Gray up. The pinkette sat in his chair at the dining table and later on he heard two shouts of "Tou-chan! The house is burning!", which jolted the ice mage upright and woke up hurriedly to get a pail of water but to his dismay, there were only Nate and Grace standing beside the bed. Natsu just laughed softly at this antic. His Gray was so easy to wake up.

Gray got down grumpily to have breakfast. He was met with a sweet kiss from Natsu and loud laughter from the kids.

"Someone's not in the mood today..." Natsu chuckled before saying. The ice mage just snorted at him.

"Shut up. You supported the kids at this... Partially your fault." Gray said with a harmless scowl.

"I did warn them about it. They didn't listen... Not my fault if you're hard to wake up." Natsu grinned brightly which softened Gray's facade. But suddenly, he shifted face and sat down lazily. He needed to look tired this time. Wait... Was he up to something?

"Yeah, yeah." Gray brushed it off. "My coffee, Natsu..."

The pinkette frowned for a while at this. Gray wouldn't call him by the name when it's something light. But Natsu just brushed it off and complied by giving his husband the cup of brewed coffee that Gray have come to love.

"Here you go." Natsu placed the cup beside Gray's plate.

"Thanks." Gray said briefly and sipped at the coffee.

"Hey Ice Block, we're running out of food stock. Care to join shopping with me?" Natsu beamed happily at this, Nate and Grace just ate their food. Of course, Natsu taught them to never butt in adult talks, especially if they don't have nothing to do with it.

"I'm feeling sleepy today..." Gray faked a yawn. "You can go by yourself, right?"

"Hmm. This is the first time you rejected the offer. Anything up, Frosty?" Natsu was now having doubts about this turn of events.

"Nah. Just plain sleepy. I'll be fine after a long sleep." Gray answered almost tonelessly. Nate and Grace were eyeing him thoroughly.

"If you're sure about it..." Natsu ate the last of his pancakes and milk. "Nate, Grace... get ready. Your class starts at seven. Don't be late or Asuka-sensei will punish you."

Upon hearing this, the two quickly munched on their food and drank their glass of milk. Afterwards, they went to bath and prepared all their things.

Natsu held one last glance at Gray's side before standing up and gathering the dishes and cleaning them up. Gray just stood up and left for the bathroom.

"What did I do this time?" Natsu asked himself in a whispery voice. Then continued cleaning the dishes.

* * *

When the kids were prepared, Natsu led them on the doorstep while bringing the grocery bag which Mira gave him.

"Just wait here, okay? I'll just say goodbye to your Tou-chan." Natsu said and a unison of "Hmm!" was heard from the kids.

Natsu opened the door to their room, seeing Gray sprawled on the bed. Natsu placed a kiss on the ice mage's forehead and whispered something.

"Get well soon, Gray." and so he walked outside the room and went to his task for today.

Being sure that there were no one in the house except him, Gray quickly got up and grabbed the communication lacrima and contacted certain people.

"Hey pervert, what's up?" Loke was the one who answered first. It appears in the background that he's still in Lucy's apartment.

"Moron. How's the plan going?" Gray asked and Lyon's face appeared at the lacrima.

"Oi, Gray! If this plan didn't work out just right I'll kick your ass as many times as I can! Juvia-chan seemed sad about my change of face today." Lyon's rant was met with Gray's snort.

"No worries, bro. It'll be just fine." Gray assured him.

"Ice Princess, are you damn sure about this? Levy doesn't seem to mind me, but it won't be long when she started asking me about it." enter Gajeel.

"Beats me." Gray replied.

"Gray-nii, I hate being like this to Wendy!" Romeo whined. Gray just chuckled.

"You're overthinking. It'll be fine, promise."

"Tell me again why I'm included in this stupid plan." Laxus said with a bit of resent in his tone.

"It wasn't a stupid plan, you Big Spark!" Gray protested and Laxus just tsked.

"Gray-san, Rogue's pretty busy these days with the guild's paperworks. It appears he's the one having a change of face." Sting explained.

"That'll do. Thanks Sting." Gray smiled. At least there's progress with the plan.

"I swear to let Erza kill you if this fails, Gray Fullbuster. You have a lot of explaining to do when this is done." Jellal seemed very against the plan.

"Yeah yeah. I'll take it all. So, when do we start practicing?" Gray asked and he got a unison of "Today." in different voice levels.

'I'm sorry Natsu, but this is for you.' Gray thought hopefully as he got up and prepared to meet the other boys.

* * *

At the guild, Natsu was sitting on a chair while reminding Nate and Grace of the rules they need to follow when in Asuka's class. He was met with a groan from Nate and a vigorous nod from Grace. After that, he let the kids go and met with the other girls.

"Oh Natsu, you're going shopping right?" Lucy asked first, who also held a basket.

"Yeah. I can see you are, too." Natsu replied and was met with a hum from the blonde.

"So, I thought Gray always comes shopping with you? What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well... That stupid Ice Block said something about being sleepy and tired so he refused to come. I hope he's okay by the time I got home." Natsu's worried tone sent a sad smile at Lucy.

"Oh Natsu, he's just tired. Don't make that face! C'mon, I'll join you. I'm sure Levy and Wendy are available. I might include Juvia as well." Lucy suggested and Natsu's once sad face brightened up.

"Thanks Luce! Let's go!" and off they went to Magnolia Central Market.

* * *

The boys met at the stadium near the guild. The building was a bit creaky, but the pillars were strong enough to support the whole building. Fortunately, no people were at the stadium.

"So, what do you like, guys? We'll just sing or dance as well?" Gray offered and he was met with blank stares.

"I'll sing!" Gajeel was the first to say. He was met with protests, however.

"Cancer told me you were a great dancer, Hentai-sama!" Loke said with a teasing tone which irked Gray.

"Shut up, you Gingerhead! And it's not like I can dance very well. That was just to win against him!" and denial was still the best option.

"Okay, as you say so Hentai-sama..." Loke pressed his luck.

"Fuck you." Gray spat and was halted by Romeo.

"I'll dance, too! Natsu-nii taught me a few moves way back." the ravenette offered. All nodded at this. They didn't mind Natsu teaching dance lessons because he has become great with it.

"So if it's like that, we'll just have to divide the force. Some will sing and some will dance. Perfect." Gray said with a snap of fingers.

"Yosh! Let's start!" Sting said and everyone shouted in response. After all, it's to make their mates happy.

* * *

After shopping, Natsu and the girls ate at Fancy Fiore. Natsu ordered the usual Fireball Ice Cream. Lucy bought a ginger bread and a healthy fruit juice. Wendy had vegetable sandwich. Levy went with pasta and Juvia just ordered a cold water with slices of lemon in it.

"Uhmm Juvia... Are you sure about what you ordered?" Lucy was the one who asked.

"Oui! Natsu said it would help release toxins from the body." Juvia answered.

"Ooh. So Natsu started it." Levy hummed while the pinkette blushed.

"Yep! I discovered that when Gray bought some lemons. He said I need to try eating some citrus fruits once in a while because I need to drain out the wastes I have when eating too much." Natsu explained and he was met with odd stares from Lucy and Levy. Wendy just chuckled and Juvia smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure you're not a girl, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "The way you said it sounded just like some fitness guru."

Natsu blushed at that. "Why would you think of that?"

"Uhh nevermind. You're just a diva." Lucy replied.

"I am not a diva, Luce!" and Natsu blushed more.

"Juvia agrees with love-rival this time!" Juvia beamed and Lucy sweatdropped at the unchanging title given to her.

"I am not your love-rival, Juvia! Gray's on Natsu now!" and she continued to whine about it.

"Only a true love-rival would say that, love-rival!" Juvia returned and Natsu, Levy and Wendy just laughed.

For this moment, Natsu forgot his dilemma with Gray.

* * *

And it was nighttime. The Fullbuster family was having dinner. Natsu cooked a special fire chicken for Grace and him while the usual carrot soup for Gray and Nate. The pinkette also mixed sliced lemons with some orange slices in a pitcher full of cold water.

"How's the class, Champs?" Natsu asked, making the dinner less awkward.

"I scored higher in the quiz earlier, Kaa-san! And Nii-san was busy flirting with July." Grace reported and the ravenette boy blushed deeply in protest.

"I'm not flirting with July, Grace! He's just offering me food!"

"Tone it down, you guys. Tou-chan doesn't like loud sounds when eating." Natsu said and Gray's heart began throbbing wildly at how cute his 'wife' was when he said that.

"Sorry, Tou-chan. Nii-san just can't say that he likes July-chan." and another blush from Nate.

"That's fine with me. Go ahead and eat up." Gray said plainly and Natsu's worries came back all at once. He thought this would end!

* * *

The dinner went silent after that. Later on, Nate and Grace were fast asleep and the couple was still fixing the bed. Neither one of them said a word.

"It's quite hot in here, don't you think?" Natsu started but Gray never said a word.

"Hmm." was the reply when Gray finally laid down. At this, Natsu would expect that Gray would pat the other side of the mattress to invite him but there was none of it tonight.

"Whew. Today was freaking tiring. Goodnight Ice Block." Natsu laid down as well, disappointed that the invitation part went missing.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Flame Brain." Gray managed to say with a very timid tone.

And little did they know, the next days would be like this. And little did Natsu know, he would be more irked at Gray's behaviour. And... more.

* * *

*Insert Ending Song: Landscape by SOLIDEMO*

* * *

Happy: Natsuuuuuuu!

Natsu: Darn it! Darn it!

Happy: Don't hurt yourself!

Natsu: Leave me alone!

Happy: A-aye!

Next: "A Heart that Almost Gave Up"

Narrator: Think first before you do such things.

Tsuzuku...


	2. A Heart that Almost Gave Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost gave up, but fate has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very cliche but thanks for the support! Feel free to read and comment if you like. Lovelots!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Period.

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 2** : A Heart that Almost Gave Up

* * *

 

 

The next days were almost too much for Natsu Fullbuster. Not only Gray excused being tired, but the affectionate gestures seemed to have flew off the window of their house. The pinkette gritted in frustration about what's happening. It's been six days for Mavis' sake! What the hell is wrong with Gray?

'Is he getting tired of me? Should I call dibs on divorcing him?' were Natsu's thoughts about what's happening. Even in missions, Gray would suggest to be alone instead of the usual with Natsu in tow. The pinkette was reminded somehow of the missions they took together. How they finish everything quickly... checking in to a nearby Inn and making love before going to sleep... waking up with each other on the bed... Ughh, this is frustrating!

Whenever Natsu asks Gray if there's something wrong, the latter would just shrug it off and say that everything's fine. This made Natsu the more irritated. In the first place, he is not okay with these terms. The pinkette's blood would boil upon this usual response from the raven-haired man.

There's this one time when Natsu almost left the dining table when he asked Gray again. And when it's the usual response he got, Natsu stood up and fetched some water to calm himself down. He then sat back down and continued eating. The kids were dead silent about this, not wanting to interfere with adult affairs.

And so that night, Natsu decided to sleep with the kids rather than with his husband. Gray was almost apathetic at this, but when his pinkette 'wife' left the room with a loud bang of the door, he couldn't help himself but punch the nearest wall because of his stupid plan. He wasn't surprised when Natsu brought up the topic of divorce. It's Gray's fault anyway.

'I have to do something sooner or I'll regret it.' Gray thought and got ready to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Natsu was found early at the guild hall. Mira, who was always the first person to come, found out that Natsu was indeed not okay.

"Mira, haven't I done enough as his spouse?" Natsu was sobbing uncontrollably at this. Mira was hugging him ever so tightly.

"No Natsu, you did your best. Maybe he was just a fool for getting tired of you. And knowing Gray, he would most likely return to his self one day." Mira said. The words seemed to calm Natsu a bit.

"I hope I wasn't right when I decide to divorce him." and Mira was now wide-eyed at this. How can Gray affect Natsu this much?

"What are you talking about? Why?" Mira asked incredulously.

"Because maybe he really is tired of me... That I no longer satisfy his needs... That I..." Natsu's sobs went from low to high real quick.

"NO. You are not going with that, Natsu. You want me to tell that to Erza and kill you both?" Mira taunted and Natsu gasped at the idea. So much for talking about divorce. He knew that when certain ears caught the news, he's really done.

"Sorry. I was just... I love him so much... If he's not happy with me then I should let go, right?" Natsu's voice broke with every minute passing.

"He's happy with you. You even have kids, for Mavis' sake! And you're married for seven years! God, you even passed the three-year trial for newlyweds!" Mira found it very angering that Natsu would just let go of this wonderful relationship he had with Gray.

"M-Mira... Do you think I should still fight for him?" Natsu asked, aware of his faltering voice.

"You should. The way he fought for you all these times... He went through near death just to help you, right? And you did the same... Why stop now?" Mira paused, checking the pinkette's expression. "Natsu, you and Gray have a lot to go through... You have lots more of memories to make and I can feel so much love between you two."

"Thanks Mira..." Natsu finally stopped crying and calmed down.

"Always welcome, Natsu. I won't tell this to anyone, but if I see you down again because of this, I'm really gonna tell it to Erza." Mira hugged Natsu one last time and stood up to return to the bar without waiting for the pinkette's response.

* * *

Later, the guild became filled with people. Natsu enjoyed himself with talking to Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Cana. The boys, however, were missing from the guild. Even Freed was starting to worry about the frequent disapperance of his husband Laxus. That's why he joined the 'girl' talk.

"Is it just me or Laxus dear is disappearing more nowadays?" Freed settled at the empty space beside Cana, who was busy drinking booze again.

"No, it's not just you... Gray has been disappearing more and more. He even doesn't cuddle me anymore." Natsu said sadly after sipping on his lemon water.

"Well, Loke is disappearing as always. I wouldn't doubt that." Lucy added.

"Gajeel always excuses that he goes on solo missions. But would come back home before dinner."

"Lyon-sama seemed cold to Juvia these days! Juvia is dead worried!" Juvia whined and almost dropped her glass.

"Even Romeo wasn't around! How dare he?!" Wendy felt her blood boiling at the idea.

"I wonder if Rogue has the same dilemma." Natsu pondered and as a response, he heard a familiar voice.

"I do." the shadow dragon slayer was nearing them.

"Rogue!" Natsu stood up and greeted the ravenette. Rogue returned it with a hug.

"Hi guys. Sorry to suddenly drop by but I think I have the same problem as yours." Rogue replied when he sat down.

"Ooooooh. This is damn serious, isn't it?" Cana inserted and everyone nodded.

* * *

At the backyard of the guild, the boys were getting ready for their performance.

"This is it, guys! For our mates!" Gray said and stretched his arm with the palm facing the ground.

"For our mates!" the others followed the lead and shouted as they got ready.

As to the guild, lights went out. Everyone was surprised at the sudden darkness.

"What the hell? Not again!" Natsu was having a hard time coping with this kind of scene.

And then, a certain music played across the hall.

**Now Playing: Landscape by SOLIDEMO**

The first to appear at the stage was Gajeel. Much to the other's surprise, he is actually playing the guitar. Levy was the one who had gaped like a fish.

When the intro faded, Gajeel sang.

_Guuzen janaku sadame_

_Meguriatta bokura wa_

_Hadashi no mama de arukidashita_

_Aru haru no gogo_

Then another person appeared. It was Loke, second-voiced by Jellal.

_Tochuu no wakare michi de_

_Nando mo mayotta?_

_Kazoe..._ Jellal: _(Left or Right)_

 _Kirenai..._ Jellal: _(Truth or Lie)_

_Yowane wo haite ne_

_Soredemo_

After Loke, who was accompanied by Jellal as the second voice, Lyon and Sting followed suit.

Lyon:  _Soba wo hashiri kimi no koe ga_

Sting:  _Yuuki wo kureta kara_

Lyon:  _Togirezu egaketa no sa_

Sting:  _Kyou made no kiseki_

And at the chorus, the rest of the boys began appearing one by one.

_Ikusen oku no Landscape_

_Kasaneta bokura no kizuna_

_Donna asu ga yatte kite mo_

_Hohaba awasete yukou_

_Yume mita basho no Landscape_

_Kimi no me ni todokeru yo_

_Maboroshi sae riaru ni kaete_

At the interlude, the audience were clapping loudly. The girls were crying at the back. Natsu just watched the whole fiasco with a blank expression.

Gray:

_Kasuka ni mienai hikari_

_Chikazuku hodomi?_

Gray:  _Awaku_  Romeo:  _(Mysterious)_

Gray:  _Kieru_  Romeo:  _(Vanishing)_

Gray:  _Shinkiro wo no you_

_Soredemo_

And finally, Laxus with Sting again.

_Kitai to urahara na namida_

Sting:  _Bokura yori mo saki ni_

_Nagashite kureta kimi to_

Sting:  _Shinji de ikiseki_

At the second chorus, they all sang with a prepared dance step.

_Ichibyou goto no Landscape_

_Kizanda kimi to kizuna_

_Donna kako mo ima naraba_

_Warai tobaseru hazu sa_

_Juunen-saki no Landscape_

_Kawaranai to chikau yo_

_Itsudemo hora tonari ni iru yo_

Gray sang the bridge part, moving forward while the others just stayed back and danced.

_Hateshinai GOORU demo_

_Mezashite mitaku naru wake wa_

_Hitori janai to itsumo kanjirareru kara_

All:

_I'll never let you go_

_Forever and ever_

_I'll be there for you_

Gray:  _Furimukeba tooku made mo nagaku nobita ashiato_

Lyon:  _Subete ga kimi to bokura no iroasenai memories_

And another chorus with all of them dancing.

_Ikusen oku no Landscape_

_Kasaneta bokura no kizuna_

_Donna asu ga yatte kite mo_

_Hohaba awasete yukou_

_Yume mita basho no Landscape_

_Kimi no me ni todokeru yo_

_Maboroshi sae riaru ni kaete_

_I'll never let you go_

_Forever and ever_

_I'll be there for you_

Gajeel did the rap, as per request.

_Mada minu sekai no Landscape_

_Souzou sura kanawanai sukeeru_

_Yume no kanata e michi wa tsunagatte_

_Yume o kanaeta bokura ga matteru_

All:

_I'll never let you go_

_Forever and ever_

_I'll be there for you_

* * *

And when the instrumental came, the boys settled in one place beside each other facing the audience and bowed together. The audience was filled with so much joy and shouts.

"Thanks so much guys! We did all these to impress our mates! Right, boys?" Gray was the first to speak.

"Yes! I'm sure my dear Lucy liked it. By the way she was jumping high." Loke commented and Lucy was actually jumping for joy.

"Thanks guys! Juvia-chan! This is for you!" Lyon cheered and Juvia almost flooded the guild hall with her tears. The ice mage quickly ran to Juvia to soothe her.

"Gihi! I hope my shrimp liked it, though." Gajeel said and a shout of 'Yes!' was heard from Levy's direction.

"Wendy! This is for you! We've been practicing for a while now. Sorry!" Romeo said then ran to Wendy's direction and hugged her ever so tightly. The sky dragon mage was crying, yeah.

"Uhmm... I hope this doesn't change anything between me and Freed." Laxus said awkwardly and was met with a fond laugh and claps from the green-haired man he loved the most.

"Rogue! I knew you'd be here! This is for you! Hope you like it." Sting said and jumped on the stage to embrace his mate. Rogue melted at the contact and effort made by Sting.

"My dear Erza, this is all for you. Forgive me." Jellal confessed and was instead tackle-hugged by Erza.

And when it's Gray's turn, everyone looked at Natsu with a worried expression. The pinkette seemed a bit off about this. Gray left the stage and went near the pinkette.

"Hey Flame Babe, don't you like it? It's for-" and he didn't finished his sentence when he suddenly was lying on the ground, face flat on the floor with a big bump.

"YOU STUPID, MORON, IMBECILE ICE PRINCESS! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BE HAPPY WITH ALL THESE STUFF? AFTER WHAT YOU SHOWED ME THE PAST FEW DAYS?" and Natsu's anger filled the room, no one dared said a word, even Erza.

"I... I had to do that... For the surprise..." Gray was muttering words even with his face flat on the floor.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID SURPRISE, MORON! I ALMOST PLANNED TO DIVORCE YOU, THINKING THAT YOU'RE TIRED OF LOVING ME WITH ALL THAT!" Natsu was crying himself into rage. And the supposed day of celebration turned into a soap opera.

"I'm sorry, Natsu... I didn't mean to-"

"YOU DON'T MEAN IT BUT YOU STILL DID IT ANYWAYS! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M OUTTA HERE! SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS FOR LATER, ASSHOLE!" and Natsu stormed off the guild with a lot of anger in his aura.

"Natsu..." Gray managed to get up, quickly approached by Lyon, Loke, Lucy and Erza.

"Told you it's not worth the consequences." Lyon remarked.

"Guess you're right. I haven't seen that one coming." Gray's voice broke and without further ado, he made an ice knife and lashed out his wrist. Blood came dripping on his skin and everyone looked in horror of what Gray did.

"OI STUPID! Why did you do that?!" Lyon snapped at the idiocy his surrogate brother had shown.

"GRAY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Erza was the most furious of them all.

"Gray! What the-!" Lucy began sobbing as well.

"I... don't deserve Natsu... I hurt him... I wanna die." Gray let out a choked voice before fainting.

And the last thing he heard were shouts of panic and people running.

* * *

*Insert Ending Song: Kokoro no Kagi by May-J*

* * *

Happy: Natsu...

Natsu: Gray, you idiot! Wake up!

Happy: Natsu... Don't force him!

Natsu: I don't care! You better wake up Ice Block or I'll double kill you!

Next: "A Love that Knows no Bounds"

Narrator: Love conquers all. Even death.

Tsuzuku...


	3. A Love that Knows no Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love conquers all. Even death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a quite short chappie but enough to make you squint. Hahahaha! Here we go!

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 3:**  A Love that Knows no Bounds

* * *

 

After the commotion, Gray was sent to the infirmary to be attended to. Since the kids weren't finished from their classes, they were unaware of the news. Porlyusica told that it would be best if no word about this would be out to the kids. Erza joined Lucy to find Natsu, which they've been doing for almost half-day now. Where could've Natsu gone in that time frame?

"This is going nowhere! Where's that stupid Natsu?!" Lucy snapped due to confusion. Erza, who was panting heavily from running all around town, managed to stay calm.

"We have to find him Lucy... Hang in there." the requip mage made sure that she herself did the same.

"Find me? Why?" a certain voice came filling their senses and looked towards the direction of the voice. Must be...

"Natsu? Where the hell did you go?!" Lucy snapped again, more furious than the first time. Erza just stood there, deciding whether to punch Natsu in the gut or talk him out of it.

"Uhm... Somewhere to calm my thoughts?" Natsu answered sheepishly. But Erza won't have any of that.

"Have you calmed down already? Because if I were you, I'd rush to the guild now and ask what happened to your husband." Erza pointed out with a hint of irritation. Natsu blinked several times at this.

"What happened to my idiot husband?! Tell me?!" Natsu began flaring up in anger as soon as he heard those words.

"He lashed his wrist and said about not deserving you for hurting you. He wished to die, Natsu! What the heck is that?!" Lucy gestured wildly and Natsu felt his heart stop for a while.

"G-Gray... H-he..." Natsu trailed before dashing off to the guild. Lucy and Erza followed suit.

"Why is it that he can still run faster after all these years of being pregnant?!" Lucy whined at the speed of Natsu's sprint.

"Tell me about it, Lucy. Won't you run faster if Loke's in danger?" the red-haired mage asked.

"Point taken. Let's go!" and they ran faster towards the guild hall.

* * *

 

The guild hall, as Natsu expected, was bustling with people. Everyone looked at him when he arrived. But no one dared to say a word.

"WHERE'S GRAY?!" Natsu shouted and everyone pointed to the direction of the infirmary. Running, he uttered thanks to them and sprinted his way to the room.

"Where did he go? It's been almost six hours." Loke asked when Lucy arrived.

"I don't know. We just found him at the town proper!" the blonde was tired from running.

"Erza my dear, are you okay?" Jellal's soft words hit Erza's heart and hugged him.

"I'm fine... I hope those two won't be idiots this time because I'll kill them both if that happens." the requip mage said while having tears wetting Jellal's garments.

* * *

 

Natsu finally opened the door and saw the other boys sitting beside the room. Porlyusica was doing something to Gray before she raised her head to see the pinkette.

"Finally... The idiot came back." she said with a hint of distaste. Natsu just bowed down.

"This is my fault... Just because I thought he's gonna break up with me..." Natsu bursted in tears and Gajeel luckily caught him before he collapsed on the floor.

"It's okay, Natsu. My brother's just an idiot that we agreed with his plan. But he's too stupid to die just like that." Lyon tapped Natsu's shoulder and the pinkette was trying to control his sobs.

"Lyon... Thanks for... supporting Gray." Natsu said. Lyon wasn't sure if it's about supporting Gray of his plan or supporting him through life as a brother. Either way, gratitude was uttered.

"He's not gonna break up with you, moron! He's too in love with you to begin with!" Gajeel snapped at the pinkette with worry on his expression.

"I know... It's just that... I've overreacted." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Natsu-san..." Sting only managed to say when Rogue held him. A smile of assurance was enough to make the white dragon slayer smile at his partner.

And so they talked about it and waited for any signs that Gray would wake up. What seemed like hours passed and there's seems to be no sign of it. Natsu was holding Gray's hand tight, almost crushing it. He knew the ice mage won't feel it, but he felt the need to do so.

"Ice Block... you need to wake up..." Natsu almost felt broken. He never knew Gray loved him this much, going through death just because he hurt Natsu. "I will... I need to... explain... Don't leave me you jerk!" Natsu's last string was cut and he cried.

* * *

 

Gray woke up in a new scenery. There were snow everywhere. There's a town that settled at the middle of the mountains. He cleared his vision before standing up and looking around.

"Where am I?" he asked. After a few thoughts, familiarity strike him.

"This is..." he trailed off.

"Your hometown, yes." a strange female voice came into the scene and Gray looked around to see who's the owner of the voice. But the way she spoke meant something to Gray all along.

"Wha-? U-Ur?!" Gray interjected and quickly approached the figure. Yes, it was Ur. Gray's teacher. The female welcomed him into her arms and they hugged for a time.

"Gray... You've grown up so much. Don't you think Silver and Mika would be happy about this?" Ur made it a positive statement and chuckled.

"U-Ur... I... I missed you." Gray was too stunned to make a true response.

"I know. And I do, too. But Gray," she trailed off. "What are you doing here? I mean, it's not yet your time."

"Uhm.. What do you mean? I'm dead?" Gray asked.

"Technically, yes. But you need to go back soon." Ur replied with worry.

"Ur I... I can't face him after what I did... I'll just die instead rather than hurt him more."

"That happens..." Ur said. "By the way, congratulations. You knew I had my blessing for you and that guy long ago. I'm thankful for him..."

"Y-yeah. You could say that. Thanks." Gray finally managed to smile.

"Gray. I may not completely know what happened," Ur said. "but one thing's for sure... You two are the most idiot couple I've met in my whole life. Though I didn't have the chance to meet Natsu personally." she ended it with a fond chuckle.

Gray blushed and tried to retort but hearing those words from her made him miss Natsu the more.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." Gray replied. "So, I can't stay any longer?"

"No, Gray. I'll kill you myself if you won't go back to him and your kids." Ur broke the hug and walked away from him, stopping when she said, "Say Hi to the kids and Natsu for me. I know Lyon's doing fine but still, tell him I said Hi."

"Ur... Thank you!" Gray shouted and Ur's smile was the last thing he saw before she disappeared.

* * *

 

And with that, Gray's eyes shot up.

"Ice Block! You..." Natsu was panicking, running throught the door and shouting. "He's awake!" and some guild members came running towards the room.

"Natsu..." was Gray's first word, as expected. Natsu went back to the chair, holding Gray's hands for dear life.

"You stupid Frosty! I'm the only one allowed to kill you! Don't do that again! Don't..." Natsu bursted into tears once again.

"Gray..." and stood at the door were Lucy, Erza, Loke, Lyon and the others.

"Guys..." Gray said and he slowly sat up. Porlyusica left the remaining procedures to Wendy.

"Gray-nii. You're okay now." Wendy said and Gray nodded at her.

"Don't do something reckless again or I'll kill you both!" Erza snapped at the idiot couple who shuddered at the tone.

"Aye, Ma'am!" in reflex, Gray and Natsu both answered.

"Well, glad to know he's back, alright?" Lyon entered and walked near Gray.

"Let's leave 'em for some time. Gihi!" Gajeel said and everyone nodded. And the room was left with Gray, Natsu and Lyon.

"I thought they said it's just me and Natsu. Why are you still here?" Gray looked at his brother.

"I'm offended, Gray. Nice welcome remarks you have there." Lyon replied and Natsu was just laughing.

"Bastard. Ur said Hi to you." Gray went on with it.

"WHAT? She did? You met her?!" Lyon was the first to react. Natsu's eyes widened at that.

"Yeah. I met her in my dreams. She said she will kill me if I don't go back to my Natsu." Gray said and Natsu blushed at the possessiveness Gray had in him.

"Well. She knows you're an idiot so that's given." Lyon said and Gray snapped at him.

"Get outta here, you moron!" and Lyon chuckled, walking towards the door.

And when Lyon was out of sight;

"Gray, I'm sorry... Shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Natsu cuddled at Gray's chest again, where he belongs.

"Nah. It's my fault that you got angry. Sorry for making you worried, Flame Wife." Gray said. After hearing that, Natsu cried again.

"I missed that, you know?" Natsu was sniffling and Gray just hugged him closer.

"I missed you a lot more, Natsu. Now I know how it feels to pretend that I'm tired of you." Gray's words seemed to have lifted Natsu's burden.

"So, you're not really in character these days?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. I needed that for the surprise, though I overdid it."

"You moron..." Natsu chuckled and Gray kissed him passionately. When they felt the need for air, they stopped.

"Same great taste of my Waifu-chan's lips." Gray smirked and Natsu blushed tremendously at that.

"I could say the same for you, Snowflake!" Natsu fired back and both of them laughed at their own doing.

"We're both idiots, aren't we?" Gray asked, ruffling Natsu's hair.

"Hmm. Never been more true." Natsu replied and he leaned in to the touch.

"So, you do like the song?" Gray started and Natsu was reminded of how great the song was.

"Hm. I love it when you sing." Natsu replied and Gray's blush couldn't be more obvious than it was now.

"Next time you sing for me, hm?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded along.

"I will. With the girls." Natsu replied and Gray's smirk was there.

"Such a diva." Gray commented and Natsu's blush furthered.

"I am not a diva, Gray!" Natsu retorted, his face softened. "Glad to have you back, Ice Princess."

"Same here... I love you, Natsu."

"Love you, too Gray."

And it was all it took to make their day complete.

* * *

 

*Insert Ending Song: Landscape by SOLIDEMO*

* * *

 

Happy: Yay! Fish! More fish!

Natsu: Happy, don't eat fast!

Happy: Hey, you eat fast, too!

Natsu: I'm not!

Next: "A Heart that Cares"

Narrator: Love is made out of caring.

Tsuzuku...


	4. A Heart that Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kids thought Gray was hurting Natsu again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/N: Here's a very lemony chapter for all of you... with a twist!
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san. Bow.

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 4:**  A Heart that Cares

* * *

 

 

After that incident, Gray brought Natsu to the town. There were a lot of stores spread throughout the area. Both of them looked around to see if some store catches their attention.

"Oi Ice Block, why are we here?" Natsu asked, hand entwined with the ice mage. "Lucy and Erza were pissed off that we both ran away fast."

Gray looked at his 'wife' for a moment, then smiled. "I wanna try something. Consider this a payback for what I did to you."

"Gray, I don't need any of those shit right now... Can we go home and _fight?_ " Natsu whined. He sure is excited for that _fight_.

"You know that we need weapons when we _fight_ , right? I just thought of buying some things that will spice up the _battle_." Gray's smirk was firmly there, making Natsu blush in anticipation.

"You Kink god! What is it this time?" Natsu playfully punched Gray's arm, earning a chuckle from the ice mage.

"You'll see." Gray replied and tagged Natsu to run with him to the mall.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the guild, a very pissed Lucy and a calm (wait... calm?) Erza were sitting at one of the chairs at the hall. Joining them were their husbands, Loke and Jellal.

"Those two shitheads never cease to piss me off!" Lucy slammed one fist on the table.

"Princess, it should be 'never cease to amaze me' in that manner." Loke corrected and earned a beautiful blush from Lucy.

"Ugh! Yeah, I'll let you win that one." Lucy gave up with a sigh and let Loke hug her.

"Thanks my Princess." Loke smirked and kissed Lucy once on the lips.

"Do you think we can beat that romantic shit those two have?" Lucy asked again, stopping Erza from eating her cake.

"I don't think so... They have the most bizarre way of showing love to each other." Erza replied, scooping another piece of cake. "I wouldn't bet on that, right Jellal?"

The bluenette in question just nodded and swung his arm around Erza's shoulders. "Right. We have our own ways of showing affection to our beloved."

"Hey, why don't we go on a mission now? I heard about this S-Class mission from somewhere near Mt. Hakobe." Lucy checked her info if she was right.

"Hmm. Why yes... I heard that as well." Erza replied, making the two men wonder.

"Are you sure about this, my Princess? I mean, you're already an S-Class mage, but..." Loke trailed off when a finger was pressed on his lips.

"I'll be fine. If I needed help, I'll always have you around so don't worry about me." Lucy said with pure affection that made Loke's heart skip a beat.

"My Princess... I really love you so much!" Loke melted at the touch and looked at Lucy's eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too so don't be such a worrywart. I will be okay as long as Erza's there." Lucy said and Erza just nodded.

"I agree. Sorry I couldn't come because of Council matters." Jellal felt a bit sad about this.

"That's okay, my dear. Please be on the check about Jerzon and Eliza's condition while I'm away." Erza pressed a kiss on Jellal's lips and the bluenette nodded.

"And you, Loke, don't let Lucian look at anyone else but Grace, okay?" Lucy reminded and Loke just nodded at that.

"Yes, my Princess... I wouldn't want him to be like me way back." the Lion answered with determination.

"Then it's settled. Erza, I'll get ready now. How about you?" Lucy invited.

"Me too. Let's go." and the four of them went home.

* * *

 

At Asuka's class, here's the situation...

"Uhm, class? Are you sure you're not kidding me or something?" Asuka sweatdropped as she looked at the papers of each student.

"What is it, Asuka-sensei? Are you okay?" Grace was the one to break the ice.

"Well... You all got perfect scores for the quiz today! Congratulations!" Asuka then bursted out in joy as her students eyes widened.

"Impossible! I thought I was wrong at number three!" Nate nearly fell on his chair and July chuckled at him. "Nate-sama is great!"

"Me too, Nii-san! How could it be?" Grace almost freaked out.

"Those two idiots thought they haven't done their best..." Freya commented.

Gale eyed her for a moment then back to the Fullbuster twin. "So modest..."

"Nate-san and Grace-chan did it!" Styx blurted out and Rosanne let out a short sigh.

"My princess did it!" Lucian cheered on.

"Well, that's all I think for today. Get your papers here and we'll start our training shortly." Asuka said and everyone cheered up as the training was made obvious.

* * *

 

Gray and Natsu were on a clothes boutique. The pinkette was wondering what things would Gray buy for their fight later. All he can see was that the ice mage bought a black coat with hood, a female nurse's outfit, a patient's hospital gown, a police uniform, and so much more.

"All done! Let's go." Gray said and Natsu was snapped out of his reverie.

"Uhm, yes! Let's go!" Natsu let Gray take his hand and they walked home.

"Flame Babe, I wanna try something." Gray suggested and Natsu looked at him in confusion.

"Uhm... What is it, Ice Block?" the pinkette answered nonetheless.

"Let's try role playing when we have sex. I heard from somewhere that it's fun and very arousing." Gray explained and Natsu was steaming red.

"G-Gray! We're in public! Stop saying that!" Natsu snapped cutely and Gray just chuckled.

"What? We're married for seven years! Haven't you heard enough from me?" Gray countered and Natsu's blush just went deeper.

"Baka! Let's... Let's go home now!" Natsu couldn't help but feel aroused at his husband's words, covering his crotch. That, however, didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Oh. My wife's excited..." Gray teased and Natsu snapped again.

"Shut up!" and that was enough to make Gray carry Natsu bridal style on the way home.

"Put me down you dumbass!" Natsu tried putting up resistance but to no avail. Gray's hold on him and the bags were tight enough.

"Nope. We'll start our _fight_ in a few minutes." Gray said and ran towards their apartment.

* * *

 

The training by Asuka was done in almost a whim, declaring the overall winner as Jerzon. Freya and Eliza were a bit close when it comes to points but Jerzon really outdid himself this time.

"Waaah! I can't defeat Jerzon-san!" Grace whined while clinging to Lucian, who blushed at the contact.

"It's okay, Grace-hime... You've done your best." Lucian comforted her and the whining stopped.

"Really? I did?" Grace asked in a sweet tone. The gingerhead nodded in reply.

"Oh well... I knew from the start that Freya and Eliza were very tough contenders." Nate commented while July's head was on his shoulder.

"Oui. July can't even make an attack at them. How awful!" July's voice had a whine on it, but steady and calm enough.

"You're not awful, July. Look at you, you're gorgeous just like that." Nate actually complimented July, with red cheeks of course.

"Nate-sama..." July gaped at the ravenette, who quickly turned away.

"Uhm... That was..." Nate's confidence began crumbling.

"It's okay Nate-sama... July thinks you're cool, too." July's smile was never Nate's favorite. But now, he thinks otherwise.

"Gee thanks... Saying I'm cool seems to be sarcastic." Nate replied.

July's eyes widened. "No Nate-sama! It's a compliment! Feelings aside..." July countered. "Nate-sama might think July's saying that because he has feelings for Nate-sama."

"Eh? When did you learn about feelings, water boy?" Nate teased and earned a pout from the water mage.

"So rude, Nate-sama!" July punched his arm playfully and they both cracked in fits of laughter.

"Nii-san! I'm gonna tell Tou-chan and Kaa-san you're already dating July-chan!" Grace teased with a smirk and Nate snapped at her.

"We're not dating, you Lava Girl!" the ice boy glared at his sister for a while.

"Yeah yeah, Blizzard-san! We heard it many times... Keep denying." Grace continued and Nate just sighed in frustration. But when he looked at July;

"Eh? What's wrong, July?" Nate asked. Styx and Rosanne played with Grace after that scene. Jerzon was talking to Freya, Eliza and Gale.

"Nothing. July thinks Grace-chan is a great sister to Nate-sama." July's smile never ceased to amaze Nathaniel Fullbuster.

"July Vastia... Do you... mind if I... hold your h-hand?" and he was a blushing mess on top of that.

"Hold hands? With Nate-sama?" July asked with cheeks flushed.

"Y-Yeah. Just holding hands... We're too young for other things, right?" Nate was now smiling, a smile similar to that of his father.

"Oui. July thinks so, too." and holding hands they did, watching the clear sky with hope in their eyes.

The class ended there, leaving them all to walk back to the guild while Asuka was leading them. Nate and July were still holding hands and the others were staring blankly at them, making them both blush in the attention. But the deal is, no one dared to let go of the other's hand.

* * *

 

At the apartment, Gray and Natsu were preparing for the fight. The ice mage wore the black coat with a hoodie while Natsu had his regular house clothes. They were both sitting on the bed.

"So, we wiil do a stranger-rape thing." Gray's teasing smirk were sending more jolts to Natsu's lower body. "I'm the stranger and you're Natsu."

"Uhm... So you mean, a stranger will rape me even though I have a husband?" Natsu asked innocently. Gray chuckled at that.

"Yep. But of course, a stranger will not be gentle to his victim, right?" Gray explained and Natsu nodded. "I will tie your wrists on the bed stand like you're kidnapped or something. Then I will pleasure you and eventually, rape you..."

Natsu felt confident now. "Hm... Sounds fun to me."

"Let's begin then." and the imaginary camera rolled on.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Natsu said with a mock-nervous tone. Gray, as the stranger, had his face covered.

"Why do you need to know?" Gray's voice became like that of a scary movie.

"Uhm... What should be my next line, Gray?" and with this, Gray fell anime-style.

"Just act natural, idiot! We need to get this done faster or else the kids will come back anytime." Gray couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's innocence.

"Uhm. Okay." Natsu replied.

Take two... Lights, camera, action!

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Natsu's first line was again, in a mock-nervous tone.

"Why do you need to know, Natsu?" Gray's voice went a notch scarier.

"W-Why... do you know me? Who the fuck are you?!" Natsu tried the more aggressive type.

"Relax... I will not kill you..." Gray paused dramatically, placing a hand on Natsu's bare chest. "Though I would like something from you."

"What do you want?! And don't touch me!" Natsu bursted out at that. Gray flinched for a while but recovered easily.

"You're one wild fellow, Natsu. About time I freeze you." Gray's voice was hinted with arrogance and produced ice from his hands, forming a shape that would tie Natsu's wrists.

"You have magic, too?!" Natsu asked in mock-shocked tone. Gray sweatdropped at that. Of all the lines Natsu would choose.

"Why yes. And I will use it to get what I want from you." Gray's seductive yet terrifying tone made Natsu squirm. He haven't seen Gray this way before when they do sex.

"Wha-? No!" Natsu's voice broke and in a matter of seconds, he was bare naked.

"Look at that. What a nice body you have. Sexy, might I add." Gray smirked devilishly. "Your husband must be damn lucky to have you."

Natsu almost snorted at this. Typical Gray, he thought. But he tried resisting instead. "No! Stop right there! Don't!"

"The more you resist, the more I get aroused." Gray said and Natsu's cock twitched in arousal.

"No... Please... Don't do this Mister..." Natsu's voice was breaking at the pleading. Gray almost stopped when he saw Natsu like that. Like when time stopped for a bit and hit him.

"Oh? But your thing here says otherwise." Gray continued with the teasing. "I bet it wants to be touched."

Natsu's eyes shot open when Gray wrapped his fingers in the hard aching member. The pinkette released moans of pleasure.

"N-no... You c-can't do this Mister... It's for my husband!" Natsu tried resisting again, but he was enjoying this.

"He's not here... So I'll be in charge instead." Gray stopped the hand movements and produced ice cubes, placing them in Natsu's perked up nipples. The cold sensation was never knew to Natsu, but this time it felt like the first. He shuddered at the feeling that was wrapping his body now. And true enough, Gray was right. This role-playing thing is really worth the expense.

"Nnngh! Mister! S-Stop!"

"Stop? Like hell I will!" Gray's voice became more aggressive and he removed his pants and underwear, leaving him in the coat.

"Oh no... no... no!" Natsu grew tense as Gray grabbed his chin forcefully. Natsu, being used to the pain, didn't mind.

"Open that sexy mouth for my cock, you pinkie slut." Gray's voice was commanding, and the victim!Natsu obeyed.

Natsu didn't say a word. Or rather, not given a chance. Since Gray's cock was forcefully pushed inside the burning furnace that was Natsu's mouth.

"No... Please stop this!" Natsu said in an unitelligible manner, of course having a cock in his mouth does that.

"Hmm. Okay." Gray said and pulled out his cock from the pinkette's mouth. Natsu sighed in relief for a while before Gray grabbed his thighs and raised them, revealing Natsu's puckered hole.

"Wait! What are you doing Mister?! Don't put it in! It's for my husband!" Natsu almost cried at this, and Gray was impressed with how great an actor Natsu was.

"So you think you have a choice in this? I'm afraid not!" Gray growled and pressed the head of his boner inside the hole without any lube. (Of course, this is rape guys!)

"Nngh! It hurts! M-Mister! Stop!" Natsu's voice was so sexy in Gray's ears. Truly, he was lucky he loved Natsu.

"Yes..." Gray's husky tone almost brought Natsu to the edge. "Beg for me to stop until I plow your ass senseless!" and thrust deeply he did.

"Waaaaah! Help! I c-can't do this anymore! Help!" Natsu's cries were heard almost in every corner of the room.

"Yes... So tight! C'mon, beg for help, Pinkie Slut!" Gray's voice was overpowering Natsu's will as he thrust harder inside Natsu.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Nate and Grace was at the doorstep of the apartment. The knob seemed locked, so Nate pulled out the spare key Natsu gave him. When they were inside, they heard a voice that seemed to be asking for help.

"Isn't that Kaa-san?" Nate asked.

"Hmm! He's in danger! Let's go!" Grace replied and both went running upstairs.

"If Kaa-san is in danger, where is Tou-chan?" Nate asked.

"I dunno! I think we should ask Mira-san!" Grace suggested but Nate refused.

"No, let's help Kaa-san!" and they went to the room of their parents. It was locked, and the voice of someone asking for help rang loudly.

"Do you have their room key, Nii-san?" Grace asked, getting nervous about what's happening.

"Nope. We'll just kick the door. Ready?" Nate positioned and Grace nodded.

"Hmm!"

"Okay. Three... two... one..."

Boom! The door went open, revealing a naked Natsu and a stranger in a coat. Natsu didn't have time to react when;

"Ice Make..."

"Fire Dragon's..."

"...Cannon!" "...ROAR!"

And soon an explosion was heard from the house, sending Gray flying out of the room.

"Kaa-san!" both kids cried out in unison as they approached their mother.

"Nate, Grace! Why didn't you knock the door?!" Natsu asked them in a horrified tone.

"Why would we?! You're in danger, Kaa-san! And we need to-"

"Ahahahaha! I'm not in danger, you squirts!" Natsu laughed. Gray was outside, upper body buried to the ground with matching shaking legs.

"But... who is that guy?! Is he doing bad to you?!" Grace worriedly asked and Natsu just looked at them fondly.

"Oh you two... That was your Tou-chan... We're just playing games!" Natsu said and the two blinked for a few seconds before dashing off to the broken window and looked below.

"Tou-chan!" Nate and Grace shouted while Gray's muffled voice was heard.

* * *

 

Later on, Gray was full of bandages, treated by Natsu. The two kids were bowed down.

"Tou-chan..." Grace was crying. Nate was shaking.

"Hey, it's okay squirts. I know -ow!- this will heal immediately." Gray said and the two still can't face their father. Natsu was just chuckling.

"We're sorry, Tou-chan! We didn't know it was you!" Grace whined.

"But Tou-chan, why are you wearing that? And why is Kaa-san shouting for help?" Nate asked and Gray just sighed heavily.

"We're playing... some games... like acting..." Gray trailed off and Natsu was kissing his wounds.

"Acting? Can we join next time?" Grace asked and the two blushed and said "No!" in unison.

"Uhmm. I mean, it's not for kids, okay? That is for Tou-chan and Kaa-san only." Gray explained and the kids seemed to lighten up at that.

"You should have seen their faces when they saw me." Natsu chuckled and Gray glared at him.

"Natsu, that's not funny. We made them worry about us." Gray said, turning to the kids. "Sorry squirts."

"It's fine, Tou-chan. We're sorry as well." Nate said on behalf of them two.

"Okay! Enough of it! I'll make dinner now. Tell Tou-chan your activities for today, okay?" Natsu gathered the first aid kit and stood up, going to the kitchen.

"Hmm! Actually, Tou-chan... Nii-san and July-chan are dating-"

"We're not dating, Lava Girl!" Nate protested at his sister. Natsu just laughed while in the kitchen. He sure had a very happy family.

* * *

 

That night, Gray and Natsu went to bed. After fixing it, Gray gestured the pinkette to join him with a pat on Natsu's side of the bed. Both of them cuddled inside the sheets.

"I guess we shouldn't be doing that stranger-rape thing again." Gray said and Natsu just hummed.

"Yeah. You haven't even came inside me. I was waiting for that part, you know?" Natsu replied with a chuckle and Gray's blush couldn't be more obvious.

"I was almost close, you moron." Gray said back with a playful tone.

"Me too... But hey, that was fun... Thanks Frosty... Let's try it again some other time. The role-playing, I mean."

"Yeah. You'll be the nurse and I'm the patient." Gray answered.

"Sounds like fun to me." Natsu said and went down the sheets.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Gray asked, and soon enough he was being sucked by Natsu.

"Letting you come. I already jacked off in the shower earlier."

"Moron. Next time we'll shower together again." and that was what it took to make Gray groan in pleasure as Natsu swallowed all of him when he climaxed.

After all, they cared for each other more than people could see.

* * *

 

*Insert Ending Song: Landscape by SOLIDEMO*

* * *

 

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: What?

Happy: We have a new mission!

Natsu: Eh? What about it?

Next: "Furious Bolt Arc Prologue: A Time to Know thy Enemy"

Narrator: They're closer than we ever thought.

Tsuzuku...


	5. Furious Bolt Arc Prologue: A Time to Know thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnolia will be facing another shocking threat. Will Fairy Tail survive this upcoming war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we will start the real deal of what this sequel is all about. The Furious Bolt Arc is one thing I have been wanting to write. Enjoy folks!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima-san owns Fairy Tail, but the kids and Furious Bolt are mine. XD

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 5:** Furious Bolt Arc Prologue: A Time to Know thy Enemy

* * *

 

The next day, Gray woke up with a fresh start. Of course, having reconciliated with Natsu feels so good to him. So he stood up and went to shower. After minutes of staying inside the bathroom, he prepared and went down the stairs to meet his family on the dining table. Truly, Gray has never been more happy with having a family.

"Good morning, Baby." Gray started as he leaned on the entrance of the dining room. Natsu quickly turned around and faced his husband. The kids then stood up and kissed their Tou-chan in the cheek.

"Oh, good morning Ice Block!" Natsu left the stove and went to kiss Gray on the lips.

"Eeew. Don't do that in front of us, really." Nate whined and was sent a glare from the two. He shut up after that.

"Nii-san, it's okay for them because they love each other." Grace explained. "Now the problem is, you and July-chan aren't kissing yet but you love each other."

"Since when did you became smart, Lava Girl?" Nate's blush was obvious despite defending himself.

"Since Kaa-san gave birth to me, Blizzard-san. Don't be so rude about me!" Grace retorted calmly and the couple were looking at them fondly.

"Tch. Just eat your breakfast." Nate stopped the ruckus and ate his part silently.

"Are you two done? I thought we had an encore of us years ago." Natsu said and Gray just brought him closer by an arm on the waist.

"Encore... Do you even know that word, Flame Brain?" Gray started and Natsu just chuckled.

"It won't work on me now, Ice Block. Either you eat now or no cuddling tonight." Natsu detached himself from the ice mage and went back to cooking. Gray shuddered at that.

"Aye, Sir!" Gray quickly sat on his chair and the kids laughed at him.

"Wow, never knew Tou-chan's whipped." Nate suddenly said and was sent a glare from Gray.

"What did you just say, Ice Boy?" Gray said back and ruffled Nate's hair after.

"Tou-chan, it hurts! Stop it!" Nate whined in protest as his hair was disheveled. Grace just laughed her ass out.

"Where did you learn that word? And second, I'm not whipped!" Gray protested and Natsu just hummed.

"Asuka-sensei had a dictionary with her. She said we read some new words for our essay writing activity today." Nate informed and Grace hummed in agreement.

"Well... Your kids were right, Frosty." Natsu inserted. "Don't worry, we're both whipped at each other."

"Shut up, Flame Wife!" Gray's blush was enough to make Natsu laugh heartily, leaving the ice mage to sip on his brewed coffee.

And mornings like this really make Gray's day cool and fun...

* * *

*Insert Opening Song: NEVER-END TALE by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki*

* * *

"Natsuuuuuu!" was Happy's first greeting when Gray and Natsu reached the guild.

"Happy! How are you buddy?!" Natsu hugged the Exceed. "How's the mission with Luce and Erza?"

"It was quite hard without you and Gray! But Erza and Lucy managed to finish it in one go!" Happy answered.

"I guess Team GraTsu should go out on a mission again together." Gray remarked and Natsu just hummed in approval.

"Perfect timing, you two." and a calm yet intimidating female voice entered the scene.

"Erza!" Natsu was the first to greet and hugged the requip mage.

"How's the SS-Class mage doing so far?" Gray had his own version of greeting Erza.

"We managed to get it done in a day. I don't want Jellal and my kids to worry about me." the redhead replied.

"As expected of our next master." Gray commented and Erza blushed at the new title.

"Where's Luce? Is she here?" Natsu asked all of a sudden.

"She's upstairs with Master. Probably talking about the matter of why I'm here to fetch you two."

"Oh? Is it that bad? Like the one we had with Tartaros or Alvarez?" Gray asked and Erza nodded.

"Yes. Follow me and let Master explain." the redhead said and the couple nodded, following her with Happy in tow.

* * *

At the office, Master Makarov was having four communication lacrima set in front of him. One for the Sabertooth, one for Lamia Scale, one for Blue Pegasus and one for the reformed Magic Council, under Doranbolt's leadership. The other Fairy Tail mages were already there, sitting and talking about this new threat to the peace in Magnolia.

"Master, here they are." Erza's voice caught the attention of all people present in the office.

"Ah! Gray, Natsu... Gald to hear you're both fine now. Be seated, if you may." the master said and the couple didn't say a word before sitting down.

"What is this all about, Gramps? What happened?" Natsu asked everyone remained silent.

"Well... There's a rumor that a certain guild was planning to destroy Magnolia, seeing that Fairy Tail has been a threat to their existence after their new leader took over - or should I say, snatched the position from her sister - the guild." Makarov was being calm about this, not knowing how much threat this guild has in it.

"Well, who can resist fighting Fairy Tail when it's brimming with powerful mages like us!" Natsu said and Erza snapped at him.

"This is no laughing matter, Natsu. I'll have you know it." Erza said with a glare and Natsu shut up.

"Indeed... So I want everyone to listen." Makarov paused to look at his brats. "This guild, known as Furious Bolt, originated from a far land called Tundra Region. To how they knew about us, I don't have any particular idea. They are currently silent, bringing no subtle threat to everyone, even in the Council. But I want all of you to be more careful when going outside."

This earned approving looks from everyone. Then, Natsu had raised his hand.

"Yes, Natsu?" the master said.

"Seven years ago, me, Lucy, Levy and Wendy - with Ice Block and Juvia - fought three mages in which two of them are capable of using Lighting Bolts. Though the other one is a Bug Mage. If any of you agrees that this case is somehow connected to that Furious Bolt guild Gramps is talking about, it would be helpful." Natsu explained and everyone looked amazed.

"I remember that! Maybe they want to seek revenge because we hurt their comrades." Lucy added.

"Good point." Makarov said, turning to Natsu. "I believe what you said just now has a very strong connection with that guild."

"But Gramps, you said the leadership was stolen... So you mean the guild was a good guild way back?" Gray asked.

"I can see your point. And I agree with that, brat." Makarov thought for a while. "Seeing this as a danger in the former leader's life, she may have ran away and hidden from the guild so that they won't have contact with her anymore."

"Wow. This is harder than we thought it would be. Though the leadership situation was reverse from what happened at Sabertooth." Natsu added.

"Correct." the master replied.

"Gramps, do you have any more info on this?" Laxus spoke and everyone listened eagerly.

"Probably, yes. About the leaders... But I'm gathering more on how the guild operates and its history."

"So... The leaders... Their names, please Gramps?" Freed asked his now grandfather.

"As far as I am knowledgeable about this, the former leader was named Larcelle... While the new leader - Electra, was it? - took over." Makarov supplied and everyone thought deeply.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door.

"Get the door for me. Thanks." the master said to everyone and Gajeel opened it.

"Master!" Laki was the one who appeared.

"Laki? What is it?" the master asked.

"There's someone at the hall wanting to talk to you." Laki informed and everyone had questions in mind.

"Put her through. In my office." the master replied and Laki went downstairs to collect the person.

"Could it be?" Natsu asked.

"I think so, too." Makarov nodded. "It could be Larcelle."

* * *

And a few minutes of waiting, there stood at the door a caped woman. She had blonde hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a tube top and black skirt. An insignia was placed at her belly, a rainbow lightning with white clouds surronding it. And that was Larcelle, the former Leader of Furious Bolt.

"Master Makarov Dreyar." the woman said in an exhausted tone. Everyone was looking at her curiously.

"Larcelle Thunderchild, was it?" the master asked.

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you all here in Fairy Tail." Larcelle replied. "But pleasantries could be settled later... As you can see, I traveled all the way from Tundra region to ask for your help."

"We might have an idea. But spill it out." the master urged.

"My sister, Electra Thunderchild, forcefully claimed my position as the Leader of Furious Bolt." she paused. "She has the power to absorb magic from other people by having intercourse with them. Of course, her target are males - mostly younger and fresher males." and the boys froze at that.

"Why are you suddenly saying this?" Natsu reacted and Larcelle faced him.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, right?" she asked and Natsu nodded.

"Natsu Fullbuster, by the way." Gray corrected and wrapped an arm around the pinkette's waist.

"Oh! I heard it right! You're married!" suddenly, Larcelle beamed in happiness. The others sweatdropped at this. "I am a fan of same-sex couples! Particularly the two of you!" she then grabbed a pen and paper. "So, can I have an autograph?" the two sweatdropped and the others fell anime-style.

"I thought pleasantries are for later?!" Lucy protested and Loke just laughed.

"Uhmm. S-Sure." Gray answered and signed the paper. Natsu followed suit.

"Okay, that was just a break. But here's the real deal. So far, my sister holds control of the guild's Seven Deadly Bolts." she paused.

"Seven Deadly Bolts? What the heck is that?" Gajeel asked incredulously.

"Yes. They represent the colors of the rainbow that colored their Lightning Magic." Larcelle explained.

"So you're saying that everyone in your guild has Lightning Magic?" the master asked.

"Indeed. Mine was the opposite of my sister's. I have the ability to provide extra magic to people using Lightning Magic, but I can also use it for battle."

"Wow. So the ones we fought seven years ago were part of your guild?" Lucy was now asking.

"Hm. But they were Electra's underlings... Not official members of the guild. They were recruited to help my sister claim the throne but they were killed, as I heard." and with this, Gray and Natsu winced while Lucy glared at them.

"And they killed them!" Lucy pointed at the couple who snapped at her.

"Hey!" both said.

"Nah, they're bad guys. I'm sure it's payback." Larcelle just smiled at them. But her smile must have hidden something more.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsu was the one who asked.

"Yeah... I just..." then she was crying.

"H-Hey! What happened?!" Natsu was panicking and Gray held him in place.

"Those three... are my best friends... They were... controlled by Electra that time... And I haven't done anything but watch because she had me tied up."

"WHAT?! You suffered for more than seven years?!" Natsu was really panicking.

"Yeah. I endured the pain of being away from the guild for that long. But now, I'm okay. I have a place to stay." Larcelle said, wiping the tears away.

"We're sorry if we have to do that." Gray apologized and Larcelle just shook her head.

"No need... I'm over it." Larcelle said.

"But..." Natsu trailed off.

"No worries... I'm fine now. I know Fairy Tail won't do that if it isn't necessary. That's why I'm here to join your guild." she said and everyone gasped in surprise.

"Join? Are you sure? Would you abandon your guild when we defeat your sister?" Natsu asked.

"Quite. I will leave it to good hands once we're done..." Larcelle said.

"But who?" Gray asked.

"You'll find out in time. For now, do you approve of my proposal, Master Makarov?" Larcelle smiled and has recovered.

"Hmm. There's nothing I am against if someone joins my family." the master nodded. "Well then, let's welcome Larcelle to Fairy Tail!"

And everyone cheered on as a new member of Fairy Tail was added to the family.

* * *

"It seems that Larcelle has found a way out of her misery." a woman's voice was heard at a dark office.

"She joined that guild?" another voice joined.

"Yes Crimson. She had." the woman's voice was back.

"She'll regret joining that pathetic guild when we destroy it!" another manly voice was heard.

"Relax, Indigo. You'll have your turn once we get there." and the woman was revealed as Electra herself, smirking devilishly with the so-called Seven Deadly Bolts.

And this was a fight that will change everything in Fairy Tail's history.

* * *

*Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida*

* * *

Happy: Hey Natsu, isn't she great?

Natsu: Yeah, buddy.

Happy: Aye!

Natsu: Let's go kick some butt now!

Gray: So excited.

Natsu: Gray!

Next: Furious Bolt Arc: A Girl with Great Heart"

Narrator: She was once broken, but now she had the willpower.

Tsuzuku...

* * *

 


	6. Furious Bolt Arc: A Girl with Great Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larcelle thought of the past and Gray with Natsu listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter... We'll get to know more of the Furious Bolt. Get ready folks! This is it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just the kids and the Furious Bolt guild.

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 6:**  Furious Bolt Arc: A Girl with Great Heart

* * *

That day was marked as Larcelle's first day as the new member of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov saw that she was very good at cooking, thus making her join Mira at the bar. Natsu was the first one to have a sample of Larcelle's dish, which was a seafood pasta with cream cheese sprinkles. Natsu, being a great cook now, gave wonderful comments how great the dish was. Of course, Gray couldn't help but tease his 'wife' on becoming a sissy.

"Wow. I could use so much help from you, Larcelle." Mira said and the blonde mage looked at her with a smile.

"Really? Uhm... I could be of help in anything regarding food." Larcelle was quite shy when complimented, and Mira seemed to notice this.

"Is that so? Great!" Mira said and picked up a list from the her pocket. "Here's a list of ingredients we need for this week's menu. I'll have Lisanna and Elfman join you in shopping for these."

"Yes Mira-san! But... I would like to come with Gray and Natsu, if you don't mind." Larcelle suggested and the couple looked at her in wonder.

"Oh, no problem! I'll just give other tasks to my siblings." Mira nodded, then turned to the couple. "So, you'll join her right?"

"Yep! C'mon Larcelle! Let's do this!" Natsu stood up from the bar stool and Gray almost tripped at the sudden burst of energy from the pinkette.

"Careful Flame Babe!" Gray reminded and Natsu nodded.

"Aren't you two sweet?! I should make a fan club for you two!" Larcelle then turned heart-eyed at the prospect, making the two blush at her idea.

"No need, Larcelle." Mira joined. "The whole guild supports them both."

"Really? Wow! You two sure are famous!" Larcelle commented and the couple sweatdropped.

"Yeah. Famous at destroying things while on a mission because of their petty arguments." Lucy entered the talk, making the two scowl at her.

"Lucy-san!" Larcelle greeted the blonde. "Good day!"

"Good day Larcelle! And yes, you heard me right." Lucy smirked.

"Do you have to go crashing our reputation, Luce? And here I thought you were my best friend." Natsu scoffed at her.

"I am your best friend, Natsu... I am." Lucy just chuckled at the sarcasm Natsu had in him.

"So, are we ready to go?" Larcelle broke the talk and Natsu nodded.

"Where are you heading off?" Lucy asked.

"The market. Mira-san tasked me to buy this week's menu ingredients." Larcelle replied with a bright smile.

"Oh. And why are these two coming with you?" Lucy asked again and earned another scowl from the couple.

"I personally suggested them to come with me, Lucy-san." Larcelle said and began walking. "We must go now. C'mon you two!"

"Aye!" Gray and Natsu followed her lead. And so they went off to market.

"Wow. She seems pretty fond of those two." Lucy commented.

"Yeah. Never knew she had it in her..." Mira replied, giving Lucy her meal for today.

"True. Hey, have you seen Erza? I kind of have to talk with her." Lucy asked, eyeing around the hall.

"She's in the Master's Office. Probably talking about being the next guild master." Mira answered, wiping a glass.

"Oh... She's really the candidate, huh?" Lucy pointed out, and Mira chuckled.

"Yeah. Laxus had to refuse because he wants to take care of Freed and Freya more." Mira explained and earned a hum from the blonde.

"As expected of Laxus." Lucy commented.

"Indeed. Where's Loke, by the way?" Mira asked.

"Having some nice talks with Lyon, I think. Those two are like, brothers now." Lucy answered.

"Tell me about it. You know Gray is Loke's old mission partner. That sure explains why he got so close to Lyon."

"It sure explains clearly." and both of them just chatted until Erza emerged from the master's room and Lucy had to finish her talk with Mira.

* * *

It took only fifteen minutes for Larcelle to buy all the ingredients. Gray and Natsu were not assigned to carry them. Instead, Larcelle created electric clones to carry the bags. And so they're walking back to the guild now.

"Really Larcelle, it's not a bother if we carry them." Natsu insisted and Gray just hummed in comfort.

"No way, Natsu! I'm your fan and I won't let my idol carry stuff for me, you know?" Larcelle said back.

"But still..." Natsu trailed off.

"My clones are more than capable of the task. Don't you worry!" Larcelle beamed and Natsu was left speechless.

"How long will they last?" Gray asked.

"A day would be an exact estimate." Larcelle and the two gaped at such power given to the girl.

"Wow. My ice clone only last for like, hours or something." Gray was amused.

"I can help you extend their durability, if you like." Larcelle suggested and Gray grinned at the idea.

"Uhm... How?" Natsu was confused. Would she use intercourse?

"If you're thinking about that, Natsu, I'm telling you firsthand that it's not what I intend to do." Larcelle chuckled at the way Natsu frowned.

"Uhm... No! Just..." Natsu stuttered with a blush.

"C'mon Flame Babe. It's not like that." Gray entwined a hand with the pinkette's.

"Shut up, Ice Block!" Natsu snapped at the ice mage for being a tease.

"Whew. You two are very refreshing to look at." Larcelle managed with a smile.

* * *

At the Furious Bolt guild, Tundra Region.

"Electra, when will we start our mission? I'm getting bored here..." Indigo groaned at this, while Electra just drank her glass of wine.

"Such impatience is commendable, Indigo. How long can you stand waiting there?" the guild leader smirked at the Deadly Bolt member.

"Ugh. Just give me a drink, if you may." Indigo sighed heavily at the lack of action.

"Don't worry, Indigo. I've already sent Dandelion, Citrus, Sky, Lime, and Lavender to each of their assignments regarding our plan." Electra sipped at the glass then returned it to the table. "Each guild that helps Fairy Tail will suffer under the power of your comrades' mysterious Lightning magic."

"Oh Electra... I never knew you to be the cunning type." Indigo commented and sipped at his own portion of wine.

"Surprises are my forte, Indigo... Or you don't remember at all?" Electra stood and cupped the chin of Indigo with her right hand. The Deadly Bolt leaned in to the touch.

"I know. But your magic isn't enough to drain me of mine." Indigo smirked at this.

"I don't intend to steal your magic, darling. It's too deadly for me." Electra frowned at this but kissed the man straight on the lips.

"I know, Electra. You really love me, don't you?" the man asked.

"Since when did I not? You're one hard-to-get man, Indigo." said Electra. "Even if it meant to throw away my sister, I would do for you."

"Good. Now, where were we?" Indigo wrapped an arm on Electra's waist. The woman smirked as well.

"Oh Indigo... I'll never get tired of you." Electra said and off they kissed torridly. Crimson, the leader of Seven Deadly Bolts, was looking from afar.

'Larcelle, I hope you're doing well... We need to stop your sister once and for all.' the redhead woman clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. How dare Electra steal her love?

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia.

"Mira-san! Here we are!" Larcelle shouted and the others looked at her.

"Oh Larcelle! Thanks so much!" Mira stopped when... "Oh? What are those?"

"Ah them?" Larcelle looked at her clones. "They are my Lightning clones. Capable like a human being, they can last for a day until I call them off."

"Wow. You have such power in you, am I right?" Mira said and the blonde nodded.

"Hm! Someone from our guild taught me how to do clones." then Larcelle winced at the memory.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Larcelle, you shouldn't be going around too much! People are looking at you!" a young Electra was scolding her little sister about running around unattended._

_"Nee-san, I'm not doing anything bad!" a younger Larcelle protested._

_"Oh Larcelle, how could I live without you." Electra carried her sister on her arms. "Want me to teach you magic?"_

_"Magic? Really Nee-san?" Larcelle's eyes shone in excitement and Electra nodded with a chuckle._

_"Yes. I'll teach you how to make clones." Electra said and Larcelle continued to cheer on._

End Flashback...

* * *

"Wow. You really love your sister, Larcelle." Mira said after Larcelle went on with a story-telling, leaving the clones to carry the bags on the kitchen.

"Yeah. I missed the real her... The one that doesn't give in to temptations of other people." Larcelle sighed sadly. Natsu patted her back comfortingly.

"Wait, who tempted your sister to be like that?" Gray asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Flashback 2:

_"No! Nee-san! Don't do this!" Larcelle was crying hard, she was tied up while Electra told her to shut up._

_"Enough, Larcelle! I don't need you anymore! I have decided to do what Indigo pleases." Electra had her own share of tears at this. Of course, it's a lie to say she doesn't love her sister._

_"Nee-san!" and she was left tied up while watching Electra and Indigo leave._

_And then there were footsteps of a person stepping in._

_"Larcelle..." the voice said, too soft to be true._

_"W-Who are you?" Larcelle asked._

_"I'm Crimson. Leader of the Seven Deadly Bolts... And Indigo was the sixth member." Crimson, in her redhead and crimson eyes, said._

_"C-Crimson... What happened to my sister? Why is she saying she doesn't need me?" Larcelle was still sniffling._

_"Because she loves Indigo, my one and only darling... She stole him from me!" Crimson now had fury in her eyes._

_"L-Love?" Larcelle asked, too scared to say more._

_"Yes. And she would do anything to impress Indigo. Even if it meant throwing you away." Crimson informed sadly._

_"But... you were a member, too. You're bad too!" Larcelle then tried to be angry._

_"No, Larcelle... Just the others... They followed Indigo instead of me. That's why... I want to seek revenge." Crimson smiled. "Will you help me?"_

_Larcelle thought for a while then nodded. "Yes!"_

_"Good. Wait for a while." Crimson stood and broke the chains with her Red Lightning Bolt. In a matter of seconds, the once metal burned down to ashes._

_"Thanks Crimson. What can I do to help?" Larcelle asked._

_"I want you to travel to Magnolia... Look for the guild with the name of Fairy Tail... And ask for help... If you want, you can join them since you were no longer the Leader of this guild." Crimson explained and Larcelle just listened._

_"F-Fairy Tail?" Larcelle asked._

_"Yes... It's a guild built by my friend, who was its first Master, Mavis Vermillion." Crimson said. "Now, I want you to escape here and make sure no one sees you."_

_"Are you sure, Crimson? Would you be fine?" Larcelle asked and Crimson just nodded._

_"I will, Larcelle. Now go!" Crimson raised her voice a bit._

_"Yes! Thank you Crimson!" Larcelle said and Crimson just smiled at her._

_"Thank me when you get there to Fairy Tail." Crimson stood up as well. "Be careful, young master."_

_And Larcelle ran as fast as she could to get away from the guild she once led._

End of Flashback 2...

* * *

"Crimson... A friend of our First Master..." Natsu wondered.

"Yes. She knew of Fairy Tail before us. I think she had a close bond with your First Master." Larcelle informed.

"Wow. She's one for the heroine title." Gray commented.

"Yeah. I couldn't thank her enough." Larcelle said with a sigh.

"Larcelle..." Natsu stood up.

"Hm?" the blonde looked up at him.

"Let's kick some badass and thank Crimson for what she has done for you!" Natsu's fists burned to a flame and Gray just grinned at the idea.

"Natsu..." Larcelle almost went teary-eyed and moved by Natsu's determination.

"I'm in." Gray said and kissed Natsu on the cheek, making the latter blush.

"Same here." Mira added, a sweet smile was there.

"We'll join, too!" and the other mages agreed.

"Wow. Thanks guys!" Larcelle bursted out and cried.

"That's Fairy Tail for you! A family like no other!" Natsu cheered on and everyone shouted a loud 'Yosh!' at that.

'Crimson, you were right all along. They are a family-like guild. Their hearts are their weapon.' Larcelle couldn't help but smile at this fact.

Fairy Tail, as always, had been the first guild to help people who needs assistance in fighting bad guys. And Larcelle was proud to be a part of that family.

* * *

*Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida*

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: What, Happy?

Happy: Lamia Scale is in trouble!

Natsu: What?! Gray! Lyon needs help!

Gray: C'mon!

Next: "Furious Bolt Arc: An Enemy with a Side of Nature"

Narrator: His power is more than just Lightning. Be careful.

Tsuzuku...


	7. Furious Bolt Arc: An Enemy With a Side of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain individual invades Lamia Scale. And Fairy Tail comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am with the first member of Deadly Bolts that will fight our beloved guild. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, but the kids and Furious Bolt are mine. Wahahahaha!

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 7:**  Furious Bolt Arc: An Enemy with a Side of Nature

* * *

Insert Opening Song: NEVER-END TALE by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki

The next day, everyone gathered at the Fairy Tail guild. There were some who stayed chatting with other mages, while most of them were busy researching about the group that threatens to invade Magnolia anytime. Larcelle was at the master's office, explaining the things about her once administrated guild. The master was nodding most of the time, but he has doubts that anytime soon an attack will be heard. Erza, who was in charge of the research fiasco, commanded everyone to stop chatting and help with the work. However, there were people that still took advantage of the opportunity for excuses.

"G-Gray... Nnnngh..." a somewhat loud moan was heard from one of the cubicles in the guild's toilet.

"Quiet, Flame Wife... They'll hear you..." another voice with a hint of ragged breathing was heard.

"B-But..." a moan. "It's..."

"It's what?" Gray asked, licking and kissing anywhere his lips land on the pinkette's body.

"It feels so... good." Natsu managed to say in between sighs.

"You feel so good, Waifu-chan..." Gray commented and earned another satisfying moan from his 'wife'.

"Y-You too, Gray-cherie..." Natsu said and it sent waves of arousal to Gray's hardened cock.

"Waifu-chan... I won't hold back if you do that again." Gray taunted with a smirk and Natsu's obvious blush tells the ice mage something more.

"Then don't hold back... You wouldn't mind being caught, right?" Natsu challenged and more waves of arousal hit the ice mage's now achingly hard cock.

"N-Natsu! Don't do this on purpose!" Gray silently shouted, and the pinkette chuckled.

"Hah! You Stripping Exhibitionist." Natsu said and another moan made its way to his mouth.

"You love every bit of it, though." Gray said back with pure arousal.

"Who said I don't?" Natsu uttered and Gray quickly removed his jeans and boxers, revealing the long, big cock that was waiting to be attended to.

"Suck. Now." Gray commanded and Natsu just chuckled at him, but wrapped one hand on Gray's manhood.

"So demanding." Natsu sat down the toilet bowl and began licking at the ice mage's cock. The said mage moaned in pleasure. It's a natural activity for them but everytime they do such, it feels like the first time. Who knew about the wonders that Natsu can do for his husband?

"F-Flame Babe... So... good!" Gray managed between exhales. Natsu was obviously having a good time as he teasingly licked the head and took all of it inside his mouth, widening his throat to accomodate such size. And Gray nearly came by just that.

And after a good amount of teasing, licking and eventual hard sucking, Gray came inside Natsu's mouth in a voluminous manner. The pinkette gladly swallowed all of it and looked with hazy olive eyes above him. For a moment, Gray relished the adorably cute expression on Natsu's face.

"Wanna do me, Ice Block?" Natsu asked with the greatest temptation ever. Gray could only nod as he sat down and removed Natsu's pants, revealing an equally hard and big cock in front of him. The ice mage began his work and soon enough, moans of great pleasure and arousal escaped the pinkette's mouth, making him cum in a few seconds inside Gray's mouth. And swallowed the ice mage did.

"Wow. That was really something." Gray commented as he wore back his boxers and pants. Natsu nodded and did the same.

"Yeah. I never knew I could cum in that short time." Natsu managed with a blush and a cheeky grin.

"Tell me about it. I almost came when you opened your throat for me." Gray said and chuckled at Natsu's expertise.

"Haha. I know right?" Natsu winked and Gray's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Let's go and help the others." Gray said after blushing and Natsu nodded with the idea.

* * *

When they got back, everyone were having a great lunch already. They could only gape like a fish at that. Does that mean they might have stayed that long inside the restroom just pleasuring each other? Oh bummer.

"Oh, the idiots are done!" Lucy chuckled at the expression of the couple. Everyone looked at them in a funny manner.

"Well, that's what happens when they wouldn't keep it to their pants." Loke commented and the couple glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're done with the work?" Natsu protested and Gray's hand comforted his back.

"And then what, see you in an awkward position? No thanks." Lucy remarked, but her eyes shone with happiness.

"Alright, get on with it. I'm hungry." Gray butted in and sat on the vacant chair, leading Natsu to his lap.

"That should be my line, idiot!" Natsu retorted jokingly and Gray just laughed at him.

"Fine. But lend me the copyright, 'kay?" Gray asked and kissed the pinkette's cheek affectionately.

"You don't need to ask, Frosty." Natsu said and ordered their food. Mira came in view, holding two plates of food for them. Kinana followed suit with their drinks.

"Here. Enjoy!" Mira's ever cheerful expression was displayed.

"Thanks Mira! Where's Larcelle?" Natsu asked.

"Oh? Probably having lunch with the Master and Erza. Enjoy your meal! I'll go now." Mira answered and took the trays back to the bar.

"Right." Natsu could only say as he started digging in.

"Erza sure is the next master." Lucy wondered in amusement.

"No doubt about it. I gave her the office some time before." Gray commented and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. But hey, aren't you two planning to take the S-class exam this year?" Lucy asked and the couple raised their heads to her.

"Uhm... You see, Lucy..." Natsu trailed off.

"We weren't planning on that." Gray continued, and Lucy looked at him in confusion. After all those years, these two idiots were racing on who would be an S-class mage first. But now, what happened?

"Uh... pray tell why?" the blonde asked.

"We already proved each other and the whole guild that were strong on our own, Luce." Natsu added. "And we don't need a higher level of title for that. We're happy with what we are and how strong we are."

"Oh..." Lucy could only nod at them. The couple sure has matured over time, she thought.

"Look at Loke, for instance." Gray started. "He's a member of Fairy Tail but he didn't need an S-class exam to be called strong, as his Regulus magic can do wonders for him and his enemies."

"I understand the point. This idiot is still worried about me when I go to S-class missions even though I'm already an S-class mage." Lucy explained and Loke blushed at how worrywart he became.

"Exactly my point." Gray said. "Doubts are still intact even though you're stronger."

"Yup! I know Erza has doubts, too." Natsu added.

"Whew. I'm really proud of you two, anyway." Lucy commented and the couple blushed in mild embarassment.

"Right." Natsu just said and spooned a portion of his food. "Open up, Mr. Grumpy-Pants."

"Ahh." Gray did.

"Alright... You two are really refreshing to look at." Lucy chuckled and spoon-fed Loke as well.

* * *

Lamia Scale, Margaret Town.

"Lyon-sama, lunch's ready!" Juvia shouted from the guild kitchen and the white-haired man quickly ran to her side.

"Thanks Juvia-chan! Why not join me?" Lyon asked and Juvia smiled sweetly at him.

"Oui! Juvia will join Lyon-sama for lunch! But Juvia has something to do first."

"Alright. Get done with it quicker, or I might eat all of this." Lyon said with a smile.

"Oui! Juvia will finish her work in time!" the water mage ran back to the kitchen and went out the back door. She was planning to pick some herbs for her daily regimen when the plants seemed to move on their own. Juvia didn't see it coming when the plants became thicker and wrapped themselves around the water mage's body. She began panicking and tried to shout but her mouth was muffled with a strong branch.

"My, my. I guess you are Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail?" a masculine voice was heard from not so far. Standing there was a caped guy with lush green hair and emerald eyes. He wore a very fit bluegreen turtleneck and black tight pants.

"Who are you? Juvia doesn't know who you are!" the water mage tried to speak even with muffled lips. Luckily, the greenette got her message.

"You won't need to know, Aqua Girl." the guy answered. "Tell me if this is the Lamia Scale."

"This is the Lamia Scale. Now, let Juvia go or else..." the water mage was finally free from the muffle.

"Or else what? You would think that water is effective against plants, right?" the guy smirked. He then lifted a hand and suddenly, the plants produced lightning magic out of them. The lightning shook Juvia to the bones, making her scream in agony.

"Who are you?! Why did you do this to Juvia?!" the water mage was pleading. She can't really battle in this condition.

"Fine. Since you're a kind girl, I'll have my introduction." the guy paused. "I am Lime. Member of the Seven Deadly Bolts. I was sent by Master Electra to eradicate all guilds that take alliance with Fairy Tail."

"What? You want to destroy all of Fairy Tail's allied guilds?" the water mage asked.

"Yes. And by the way, you were there when our three friends were killed at the park seven years ago, right?" Lime asked with a hint of mischief.

"What does that have to do with destroying other guilds? Juvia doesn't understand this!"

"You'll understand it soon. For now, I have a guild to destroy." Lime kept Juvia tangled with the plants while summoning more with his Green Lightning Bolt. The plants quickly grew and surrounded the whole Lamia Scale building with it. The people inside were shocked and got out quickly.

"No! Don't do this!" Juvia tried but the Deadly Bolt won't listen.

"Juvia!" then came Lyon, who was readying his Ice Make magic.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia called out. But Lyon was busy running towards his love when plants wrapped around his body, halting him from reaching the water mage.

"Lyon Vastia. What a great pleasure to meet you." Lime faced him with a mischievous smile.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing to our guild?!" Lyon snapped at the greenette.

"Why don't you ask Juvia?" Lime said instead.

"Lyon-sama. He is Lime... One of the Seven Deadly Bolts. Juvia thinks he is from Furious Bolt." Juvia explained and Lyon nodded at her.

"Correct. I am from Furious Bolt guild. And I was sent to destroy all guilds who dare considered alliance with Fairy Tail."

"You... You're going to pay for this!" Lyon growled at the greenette.

"Ooooh. I'm scared, Lyon-sama. What are you gonna do about it?" Lime teased the white-haired man. He ordered the plants to shock Lyon until he wears out.

"LYON-SAMA!" Juvia shouted at the top of her lungs with tears.

"I'm gonna be okay... Juvia-chan." Lyon said before fainting.

"Well, one down." Lime chuckled evilly and Juvia was really pissed off.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia.

"Where's Juvia? I thought she would hang out with us today?" Natsu asked the girls: Lucy, Wendy, Levy.

"Uhmm... She's in Lamia Scale. But I think she's on the way now." Lucy replied.

"I think something's wrong." Natsu sensed a danger within.

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"I can sense it. Juvia is in pain." Natsu said. The girls were stunned at this.

And perfect timing, it began raining.

"Something's definitely wrong! Let's go!" Natsu insisted and the girls nodded before following suit.

"Why's it raining all of a sudden?" Asuka asked herself and the kids stopped their training to seek shelter from the rain.

"Mama... Mama's in trouble! Nate-sama! July's scared!" July shivered tremendously.

"She will be fine, July. I promise you." Nate hugged the water boy tightly.

"What could've happened?" the other kids wondered.

* * *

Lamia Scale...

"You will pay!" Juvia used her strength to break free from the plants, and succeeded.

"What? How did you? No one escaped my power before!" Lime was stunned to see that.

"Lime... Lime will pay for troubling Lyon-sama's guild." Juvia said and it rained harder.

"Shit! I better do something about this!" Lime said, teeth gritting in frustration as he swirled the plants together and smashed it in Juvia's direction, but the water mage escaped jumped quickly.

"Juvia! What are you doing?!" Sherry then saw them and was shocked.

"Sherry! Stay away! Juvia will do this!" the water mage insisted and collected all of her magic to form a giant cyclone.

"What in the world was happening?" Ooba Babasaama then inserted, gaping at the scene.

"Master, there's someone attacking our guild. And Juvia keeps them at bay." Sherry explained.

"I better call Makarov about this."

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild...

"Flame Babe, where are you off to?" Gray blocked the way.

"Gramps..." Natsu panted. "Juvia is in trouble, Ice Block! We gotta help!"

"Alright... Let's go then!"

At the master's room, he, Erza and Larcelle were having a nice talk.

"Wow! That's so great, Master!" Larcelle beamed.

"Yes. It is." the master responded and the door sprang open.

"Gramps!" Natsu was at the door, panting.

"What is it this time?" Erza was the one who asked.

"Juvia... Juvia is in trouble... At... At Lamia Scale." Natsu reported and everyone flinched, especially Larcelle.

"What? How could you be so sure?" Erza asked.

"I can sense it... The way it was raining. It wasn't normal rain... It's Juvia's!" Natsu said.

"Master..." Erza looked at the old man.

"Yes. I think they began." the master supplied.

"Oh no..." Larcelle managed to say as she trembled with fear.

* * *

*Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Natsu, are you ready?

Natsu: I'm all fired up, Happy!

Happy: Aye, Sir!

Gray: Let's go beat that guy's ass!

Next: "Furious Bolt Arc: An Aid Like no Other"

Narrator: No matter what, they still stood strong.

Tsuzuku...


	8. Furious Bolt Arc: An Aid Like no Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia is enraged. It's up to the rest of Fairy Tail to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am very sorry for the late upload of this chapter. I haven't done so much for the next chappie so I put it on hold. But here it is guys! Hope you like it!
> 
> P.S.: For some people thinking that writing a story like this feels easy and you can just say bad things regarding it, please reconsider your words and help spread the love. Hahahaha!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Stella

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 8:**  Furious Bolt Arc: An Aid Like no Other

* * *

Juvia's uproar made the rain worse, the rest of Lamia Scale tried to get near her but to no avail. Lime was standing there, thinking of ways to counter the rage that suddenly built up inside the water mage. However, every attack he makes seem fruitless to Juvia's cyclones. But the thing is, if this keeps up, she would destroy the town.

"Hah! I will not be fazed by that, Juvia Lockser! Take this!" Lime released another set of plants through the use of his Green Lightning Bolt. The plants grew more thicker and sturdier, whipping towards Juvia's direction. But the water mage just seem to dodge them effortlessly.

"Lime! Lime will pay!" Juvia released a colossal tsunami heading towards the Deadly Bolt. Her voice has changed, making it deeper as if someone has possessed her to become more wild and stronger.

"Aaaaaah!" Lime was sent tumbling backwards and lying on the ground.

* * *

Insert Opening Song: NEVER-END TALE by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia...

"If this keeps up, the whole town will submerge in water!" Wendy was practically panicking.

"Calm down, Wendy! It's not good for your baby!" Charle countered the situation with her calm approach towards the sky dragon slayer.

"She's right. You need to calm down, Wendy." Romeo supported his wife carefully.

"This is getting real bad, Gramps. Juvia must've been really mad." Gajeel added, earning a concerned look from the Master.

"I know. I hope Gray and Natsu would get there on time." Makarov said and watched the whole 'running scene' on a communication lacrima.

"It won't be enough, Gramps. Let me in with Freed." Laxus suggested and the master couldn't help but sigh heavily, though he approved of the idea.

"Go ahead. Be on guard." Makarov reminded and the couple nodded.

Larcelle, on the other hand, was praying fervently for her sister to stop this madness.

'Please... Release my sister from the evil control.' she thought and clasped her hands tighter with tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

Gray x Natsu

"Happy, how far are we?" Natsu asked, keeping up the pace with his husband.

"Almost there, Natsu..." Happy answered worriedly.

"You're worried, too... right Happy?" Gray asked, running hand-in-hand with Natsu.

"Aye Sir! Juvia is a great woman! She shouldn't be treated like that!" Happy interjected and Gray winced a bit.

"Hey Happy! Don't get it wrong for Ice Block! He feels guilty for her, y'know!" Natsu said, running faster.

"Aye! Sorry Gray!" Happy grinned and Gray was smiling.

"Nah, it's fine. Lyon's a better pair with her." the ice mage said and they continued running.

* * *

Lamia Scale guild, Margaret Town...

The people were running all around the town, screaming for help. Due to the continuous raging of the rain, water levels were starting to increase. The houses without higher floors began being filled with water inside. The sky wasn't helping either, surrounded by angry and furious dark clouds eliciting strong lightning and rumbles of thunder with it.

"I won't give up just yet!" Lime stood up, holding his two palms together and closed his eyes. Green energy began swirling around his body. After a few swirls, he was covered with Green Lightning Bolt.

"Juvia isn't done yet!" another tsunami was sent to Lime's direction, however the Deadly Bolt just evaded it.

"And so am I!" Lime started glowing green and transformed into a giant tree with so many thick branches and lush green leaves. His eyes were now glowing green, declaring that he was indeed in his Death Form.

"What is that?!" Juvia was still in rage while asking, then charged at the new form of her enemy. The attack was quickly halted with a hard smash of Lime's wooden arm which sent the water mage sprawled on the ground.

"This is my Death Form, Juvia Lockser! Now you shall feel the wrath of the Seven Deadly Bolts!" Lime raised two arm branches and the clouds began dissipating for a moment. He then gathered solar energy and formed it into a powerful beam which he sent towards the water mage's direction. But Juvia's will is stronger than it seems. She dove straight to the beam and dispelled it with her own Water Cyclone.

"Juvia will not be put down by the likes of Lime!" Juvia tried another water attack but it just went through Lime's body.

"As if I will be put down by the likes of you, either!" Lime's wooden arm glowed again and sent it smashing to Juvia's direction.

"Noooooo!" Juvia was getting weaker and weaker the more she uses water moves. But she still has the will to fight.

"Juvia-chan... Stop... You're hurting yourself..." Lyon's words sent a shiver of hope to Juvia.

"Lyon-sama..." Juvia said, recognizing the familiar voice of her husband.

"Ahah! Take this!" Lime's hammer arm was sent to Lyon instead. And that move almost shattered Lyon's body to pieces. The said ice mage cried in extreme agonizing pain. Juvia felt more shattered.

And this sent her overdrive. With the will to kill the perpetrator, she was now consumed with anger and fury.

"How dare you hurt Juvia's love! Lime will not escape here alive!" Juvia's torrential power overwhelmed the field again, making the storm worst than earlier.

"Juvia!" and another voice entered the scene.

"Stay away!" Juvia sent a water vortex to the direction of the voice's owner.

"What do we have here? The famous fire and ice duo of Fairy Tail!" Lime welcomed the addition with much more enjoyment.

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" Natsu suddenly appeared with his fists in flames.

"Ugh. I'm tired explaining myself for how many times..." Lime groaned and continued smashing the ground, leaving Gray and Natsu to dodge the move.

"Juvia's your opponent, Lime!" Juvia called the attention of the Deadly Bolt and initiated an attack.

"Lime? What a weird name..." Natsu commented and Lime frowned at him.

"Tell me about it... But for his magic, it does fit perfectly." Gray added, and a hum was heard from the pinkette.

"Will you two shut up talking about my name?! I'm not here to be insulted by the likes of you!" Lime snapped while defending himself from Juvia's attacks.

"We never came here without insults to our enemies... We're Fairy Tail, what do you expect?" Gray smirked triumphantly, successfully angering the Deadly Bolt.

"Shut up!" Juvia shouted and attacked Lime, but the latter quickly dodged and readied for another attack.

"You're no fun, Juvia." Lime said and swayed his branches towards Juvia.

"Juvia!" Gray called out but it was too late. Juvia was hit again. But;

"Juvia is okay, Gray-sama! Juvia won't forgive anyone who hurt Lyon-sama!" Juvia launched another tsunami at Lime.

"As if I need your forgiveness, Aqua Girl!" Lime then used his secret art, covered Juvia with vines and absorbed all her magic energy with Green Lightning Bolt.

"Ahhhhh!" Juvia screamed in pain, as if everything is taken away from her.

"Juvia!" Natsu then launched himself and attacked the Deadly Bolt.

"I'm joining the fun, Flame Babe!" the ice mage summoned his devil slayer magic and froze the ground, leading the ice towards Lime.

"Your magic is mine, Juvia! Ahahaha!" Lime laughed evilly but a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist was sent to him, halting his absorption of Juvia's magic.

"What the-! You two!" Lime was forced back and froze in place as ice started to covered his lower body.

"I really wanna prolong the fight but there would be more damages if I do. Ready for this, Gray?" Natsu said and faced his husband.

"At your back, Flame Babe!" Gray answered and leaped towards Natsu's direction. The two joined together and clasped their hands. That familiar insignia appeared on their foreheads again.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia...

"Poor Juvia... She's really worn out." Lucy was shaking tremendously while hanging on to Loke.

"This will be over soon, my Princess." Loke assured the blonde with a tap on her back and a kiss on the forehead. The blonde felt tears welling up her eyes. However;

"Those two... They are doing it!" Erza brightened up at what she was seeing at the lacrima.

Seeing this, Lucy widened her eyes.

"They are doing it... Oh Mavis." she only said and watched in amazement.

"Gray... Natsu... Do your best." Loke said with much hope.

* * *

Lamia Scale guild, Margaret Town...

"What are you two doing?!" Lime was in a state of shock as Gray and Natsu were covered in a volcano-shaped ice formation.

"This will finish your crazyness, bastard!" Natsu felt like he needed to answer Lime's question.

"Unison Raid: Ice Volcano!" Gray and Natsu shouted at the same time. The said ice volcano then erupted with a mixture of ice shards and fireballs. Instead of falling down, they were sent towards Lime's direction, every shard and ball hitting him at full power.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lime screamed in pain as the move was super effective against him, rendering his healing power useless. And not sooner, Lime was lying lifeless on the ground, back to his human form.

Laxus and Freed arrived, but they weren't able to help any further. So they just went to Juvia and Lyon's direction. The couple was sprawled beside each other on the ground, holding hands.

"How are they doing, Freed?" Laxus asked. The rune mage looked at him with hope.

"They're at the worst... We need to get them medical help." Freed replied and one nod from Laxus does it all.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia...

"They did it!" all of the guild members cheered on and celebrated.

"They are really getting powerful as years pass... Gihi!" Gajeel pondered and Levy just shed tears of joy.

"Those reckless brats..." Master Makarov chuckled and drank booze after all of the ordeal.

"I'm so proud of those two... They can handle enemies without being S-class mages." Erza said and Jellal hummed in approval.

"I'm so happy... Those two!" Lucy sobbed on Loke's suit.

"They did it..." Larcelle stopped crying and joined the cheers afterwards. This was stopped when Laki entered the scene.

"Master!" everyone looked at the direction of Laki.

"Yes Laki?" the master asked.

"Juvia and Lyon... They are critically injured." Laki informed and everyone panicked.

"Oh no... Call Porlyusica. Erza, Gajeel, Lucy... follow Laxus and Freed for additional assistance." the master commanded and the mentioned people nodded.

* * *

Lamia Scale...

"We did great, Ice Block!" Natsu cuddled again in Gray's chest.

"Yeah. But I felt worn out. Can't believe how strong we have become..." Gray replied with a smirk of his own and kissed Natsu's hair.

"Me too... Let's just wait for the reinforcements." Natsu suddenly felt dizzy and laid on the ground with Gray, who felt dizzy as well.

* * *

After that incident, Lamia Scale was back to normal. However, Juvia and Lyon were under intensive care with Porlyusica. They really had it bad. The others were waiting at the guild hall for any updates. Lime was sent to the Magic Council, with the help of Jellal and was put under extreme security. However, he was still lifeless.

"Juvia..." Natsu murmured.

"Lyon..." Gray murmured. Both of them looking at the sleeping figures of the couple.

What could they be doing? A dream travel, perhaps?

* * *

"Where is Juvia?" the water mage woke up to a snowy village. She looked around and saw Lyon still lying on the pile of snow.

"Lyon-sama! Wake up!" Juvia tried to shake the sleeping figure and with a few tries, Lyon moved.

"Juvia-chan!" Lyon quickly got up and hugged his wife.

"Lyon-sama... Juvia is glad you're okay!" Juvia said.

"Me too... Sorry if I haven't done anything to help." Lyon comforted his wife.

"No. Lyon-sama helped Juvia to fight Lime." Juvia insisted.

"Huh? How is that so?" Lyon asked.

"Because Lyon-sama gave Juvia the strength like no other... An aid like no other." Juvia stated and Lyon just stared in awe.

"Our love... Is that what you mean?" Lyon asked.

"Yes. Juvia's love for Lyon-sama has gave her strength to fight the evil." Juvia's smile was precious, and Lyon quickly closed the distance between them and kissed Juvia. It lasted for a bit longer until air was needed and they separated.

"I love you, Juvia-chan..." Lyon said.

"Juvia loves Lyon-sama, too!" Juvia replied with much love and passion.

"But... where are we? I mean, it isn't snow at this time around."

"Juvia doesn't have an idea either."

"Ah. Lyon..." a voice resonated around the couple, rendering them to look around.

"What is... that?" Lyon asked and Juvia just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's me moron." Ur suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ur?" Lyon was shocked to meet his teacher in this place.

"No other person." Ur had a smirk and Juvia was staring at her.

"Ur-san... Teacher of Lyon-sama, correct?" Juvia asked.

"Why yes... And I suppose you're this idiot's wife... Juvia, right?" and Lyon scowled at this.

"Oui. Nice to meet Ur-san in person!" Juvia shook hands with the woman.

"Same here. But hey... You're not supposed to be here, y'know? First Gray, then you... Just what are you idiots doing?"

"Ur! Don't be mean!" Lyon retorted and Juvia just chuckled.

"Seriously? What have you done? You're technically dead, y'know? Just like Gray not so long ago..." Ur said. "C'mon, it's not your time guys! Besides, isn't my cute little July waiting for you two?"

"We're... we're dead?" Lyon panicked and Juvia felt sad.

"Yeah. But I'm afraid you have to go back now..." Ur replied.

"Go back?" Lyon asked and Ur facepalmed.

"Yes, idiot. Now go back or I'll smash your skull on that rock." Ur said.

"Ur-san's right, Lyon-sama... We need to go back now." Juvia invited and Lyon nodded.

"Right. Thanks Ur... It's such a great thing to see you again... After all that I did to Gray before."

"Shhh! That was so yesterday, Lyon... You're all okay now." Ur said and gestured for them to get out. "Go forth!"

"Thanks Ur!"

"Thank you Ur-san!"

And the next thing they knew, they were in an infirmary.

* * *

"We're back... Lyon-sama..." Juvia said and Lyon looked at her.

"Yeah. We're definitely back..." Lyon answered with a chuckle, then looked at the sleeping figures of Gray and Natsu sprawled on the spare bed.

"Juvia thinks Natsu and Gray-sama saved the day again."

"I wouldn't have other guesses." Lyon said and they continued to look fondly at the couple who slept like logs.

And the entwined hands served as evidence for Gray and Natsu's ever-present love for each other. That's how Lyon and Juvia realized how deeply in love those two are after all these years.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Hey Natsu!

Natsu: Oh Happy... Why?

Happy: There's someone in trouble!

Hibiki: Fairy Tail! Help us!

Natsu: Darn it! Not again?!

Gray: Let's just go and kick some butt, Flame Wife!

Natsu: I'm all fired up, Ice Princess!

Next: "Furious Bolt Arc: An Enemy with a Mysterious Mind"

Narrator: She sees through every mind. Be careful.

Tsuzuku...


	9. Furious Bolt Arc: An Enemy with a Mysterious Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Deadly Bolt member strikes when someone is down and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again with another chappie... A twist, perhaps. Hahahaha!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to Flame-Belt for inspiring me.
> 
> Enjoy fellas! More love to all of you!
> 
> With love,  
> Stella
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail...

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 9:**  Furious Bolt Arc: An Enemy with a Mysterious Mind

* * *

Insert Opening Song: NEVER-END TALE by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi & Konomi Suzuki

* * *

When Lyon and Juvia finally woke up from that same dream Gray had, the whole of Fairy Tail celebrated because of how Natsu and Gray were able to defeat the first Seven Deadly Bolt member who tried to attack them. All of the guild members were having fun, even Larcelle, who was talking to the Master of their next step if ever the enemy were to attack again.

The kids were on a day-off from schooling and training because Asuka was attending a seminar at the Magic Council, adding up lessons for her to teach. Alzack and Bisca couldn't be more proud of this achievement by their once little girl, now turned into a young, refined lady.

"C'mon, Flame Babe... Just one bottle..." Gray pleaded Natsu. Yes, he was trying to drink but the pinkette won't have it.

"Nope... I told you no more of that... Just order juice from Mira..." Natsu was sturdy, huffing loudly while looking away from his husband.

"And I have to buy it, yes? C'mon! The beer is free!" Gray whined and Natsu was still relentless.

"And plastic surgery for your face will cost you a bundle, too so don't try me, Ice Block." Natsu's glare was enough to set Gray on silent mode.

"Fine. Can I have a kiss, instead?" Gray gave up and asked another question.

"Do you have to ask, moron?" Natsu blushed slightly but complied by facing the ice mage.

"You know I love you so I ask..." Gray said back and captured Natsu's lips into a fierce kiss, making the kids shield their eyes automatically from seeing the scene.

"Well... I could live without beer..." Gray smirked. "Your lips are more addicting."

And this earned a blush and a hit on the arm from Natsu. "Good to know, Kinky-pants."

"Yeah. Love you, Flame Babe."

"Love you, too Ice Block."

Then Juvia and Lyon sat with them.

"Hey Juvia! You're okay now?" Natsu quickly asked and led Juvia to a chair.

"Oui! Thanks Natsu... Juvia is really grateful to Natsu." the bluenette gleefully talked.

"Ahehe! 'twas nothing! Gotta thank Ice Block, too... if I were you." Natsu's grin can light up the whole Fiore.

"Oui! Juvia thanks Gray-sama as well!" Juvia said to the ice mage, who smiled in return of the thanksgiving.

"Why am I not asked? I was hurt, too y'know?" Lyon sighed defeatedly as he slumped on a free chair next to Juvia.

"You're a man. You don't need extra care, idiot." Gray commented and Lyon scowled at him.

"Yeah, thanks... I almost died out there and that's all I get..." Lyon continued sulking.

"Lyon-sama... Juvia will always be looking for you." Juvia said and clamped one of Lyon's arm.

"Great! Thanks Juvia-chan! I love you!" Lyon's sour mood turned bright at just one smile of Juvia.

"Juvia loves you more, Lyon-sama!" Juvia replied.

"So..." Natsu changed the atmosphere. "How's my son doing with July?"

"Uhmm... July-chan is making progress with Nate-chan." Juvia answered.

"Yeah. Good thing they wouldn't label it yet... I'm proud." Natsu replied, then cuddled on Gray's shoulder.

"They really know the perfect timing for things... That's why they take it slowly." Gray added.

"Oui! Juvia is happy that she's still a part of Gray-sama's life." Juvia expressed her gratitude, meeting Gray's wincing look.

"Uhm... Y-Yeah." Gray looked at Natsu before he answered. He might get whacked again.

"C'mon, Juvia-chan! Move on from Gray! You have me now..." Lyon protested at that.

"Sorry Lyon-sama! Juvia didn't mean for it to sound weird!" Juvia waved her hands off.

"But it does sound weird to me..." Gray commented and an elbow jab was sent to his side afterwards.

"Shut your mouth, Glacier Head." Natsu snapped with a new nickname.

"Yes... G-Geyser Wife." Gray winced painfully but had to come up with a retort. And another jab was delivered swiftly.

And with that, the resolve made was to just observe Nate with July clinging to him tightly. When the raven-haired boy noticed the fond looks to him, he quickly turned away and blushed deeply. And the four parents just laughed at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Blue Pegasus;

The bar was busy as always and people were bustling through the venue. The TriMen of Blue Pegasus were busy flirting with the lady customers while Ichiya had been on the discovery of a new scent for his perfume collection.

"Hibiki, why aren't you serving the customers?" Ren Akatsuki, one of the TriMen, asked.

"I dunno, Ren... I just don't feel like it..." the other TriMen member replied, Hibiki Lates.

"You don't feel like it or you don't like girls anymore?" Ren insisted, earning a heavy sigh from the gingerette. "C'mon, Hibiki! Jellal is married! Move on!"

"Shut up!" Hibiki then snapped. "What do you know about me and Jellal?! I loved him, you know?"

"Hibiki..." Eve was silent the whole time.

"Yeah... You loved him that's why you're making that face." Ren said back.

"I am not making face!" Hibiki protested. "Get back to work, you dummies!"

"Get back to work, Jellal's ex-boyfriend." Ren pointed out and Hibiki sighed heavily again.

"You two... Just... leave me alone for a while." Hibiki almost pleaded and the two quickly understood him.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia...

"Jellal, are you okay?" Erza asked her husband who was frowning deeply.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah, I am. Why do you ask, my dear?" Jellal faced the scarlet-haired woman.

"You seem out-of-this-world today. I don't even know what you're thinking." Erza replied, her smile sort of fading.

"This is nothing, Erza. Forgive me for worrying you." Jellal said and smiled for his wife.

"It's okay. I understand that you have a lot of things in mind lately. I hope it won't get the best of you." the requip mage said and continued to eat her strawberry cake.

"Yeah. I hope so, too." Jellal only said. Though there's one that got through my mind.

Jellal was never for the reminiscing type, since all his past were very much hated by many. However, if he tried to look back at this one time during the past, it could be said that he still has a thing for remembering past events.

* * *

Flashback...

_A very handsome guy was sitting on a park bench just outside the Blue Pegasus guild. He was looking at the sky hopefully, as if waiting for someone. While at it, there were girls that hurriedly came into his view and flirted with him. Of course, being the ladies' man he was, this guy flirted with them for the time being._

_It took him a whole 20 minutes waiting for this person that he would meet today. And when the person arrived, he flashed his smile reserved for this person. Yes, this guy smiles differently depending on the person he interacts with. Though this time, he smiled saccharinely handsome which made the other person blush at him._

_"Took you long enough, my love... What gives?" the waiting guy with ginger-colored hair asked, looking into the other's eyes as if seeking the best answer._

_"Pardon me for being late, Hibiki-san..." the other guy bowed respectfully to the gingerette. But this guy just brushed it off and took the hand of the other guy._

_"Here we are with formalities again... I told you to drop it off at home before you go here." the gingerette, who was Hibiki, kissed the cheek of the other guy he was holding hands with._

_"But I can't be disrespectful to anyone..." the other guy insisted._

_"You can be respectful to me even without formalities, Jellal-chan. Don't be like that." Hibiki chuckled fondly at the very decent approach of this Jellal guy._

_"O-Okay... I'll keep that in mind." Jellal, the other guy with the blue hair, nodded. "Where are we going today?"_

_"Good question, my love." Hibiki replied and closed his eyes for a moment. Using his Archive to search for places suitable for a date._

_It was this time around when Hibiki and Jellal met each other after the bluenette was defeated by Fairy Tail, assisted by Blue Pegasus. Hibiki felt something more about Jellal, and realized that maybe... he started falling in love with the guy. Though confused, Jellal tried to know more about Hibiki. His feelings for Erza were set aside and he focused on the current person he liked to know more about._

End of Flashback...

* * *

"Hibiki..." Jellal breathed out, not being heard by Erza and continued reminiscing the old times.

* * *

Flashback 2...

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hibiki asked, leaning forward in an attempt to kiss Jellal. The bluenette simply breathed out, then nodded._

_"I do, Hibiki. I do like you..." Jellal said and Hibiki's heart ached with so much affection for the bluenette._

_"Well then..." Hibiki closed the gap and kissed the bluenette softly on the lips. Jellal made no move, encouraging Hibiki to initiate. Then a few moments later and they were using their tongues to fight for dominance. Hibiki won eventually, being used to kissing and flirting. But this one's entirely different. He never knew that kissing a guy, especially Jellal, could be so heavenly._

_"Hibiki..." Jellal breathed, calling the attention of the gingerette._

_"Yes, my love?" Hibiki inquired, eyes lingering on Jellal's lips._

_"I want to do this forever." Jellal said and Hibiki smiled genuinely at this._

End of Flashback 2...

* * *

Jellal didn't even know what caused the end of that relationship. He felt guilty for leaving Hibiki alone. And another mess he did.

* * *

Flashback 3...

_"Jellal... Why?" Hibiki was now teary-eyed, gritting his teeth._

_"Hibiki... Let's end this. I don't wanna give you false hopes." Jellal replied and steeled himself._

_"False hopes? So everything is just a joke?" Hibiki gritted more in anger._

_"I don't know by myself, either." Jellal spoke with much confusion._

_"What the-!" Hibiki punched the wall of the hotel room they rented for that night._

_"I'm sorry, Hibiki. I... I..." Jellal was also feeling the tears flowing out from his eyes._

_"Don't talk... Just... Get out. Leave me alone." Hibiki bowed his head in sadness. The memories of the past making his heart ache harder._

_"Hibiki..."_

_"Just leave me alone! Dammit!" Hibiki threw the nearest pillow on the floor in so much anger and frustration._

_And Jellal left the room with a big hole in his heart._

End of Flashback 3...

* * *

'Hibiki... I'm really sorry...' Jellal thought sadly and let sleep take him over.

* * *

Blue Pegasus guild...

"Jellal... I miss you." Hibiki was staring at the sky. He knew that Jellal would never come back to him. He's married now, and with kids to top it off. There's no way they would be together again.

He relished the moment of daydreaming, not noticing that there's a figure approaching him from behind.

"Hibiki Lates..." the voice said with such tone that will scare people instantly. Hibiki tried to look around but he fell unconscious on the ground. The last he could hear was the laugh of that person, a woman indeed.

"Your mind is pretty gullible, Hibiki. Pretty gullible..." the woman said and placed her palms on Hibiki's forehead, eliciting purple light that went through the gingerette's mind.

After this, Hibiki woke up feeling different.

"Master... What can I do for you?" Hibiki said and kneeled in front of the woman, who started laughing evilly at the success of her plan.

"Just call me Lavender..." the woman paused. "And I want you to destroy your own guild."

"As you wish, Lavender." Hibiki monotonously said and prepared his Archive. And not for long, an explosion was heard from outside the guild.

"Impressive..." Lavender could only say as she watched Hibiki starting to destroy the facade of the guild where he belongs.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Natsu!

Natsu: Oh yeah, Happy?

Happy: Do you think Erza would be okay?

Natsu: I dunno... She's kinda upset.

Happy: True!

Next: "Furious Bolt Arc: A Person Worthy of True Love"

Narrator: Letting go is not just an action, it's a feeling.

Tsuzuku...


	10. Furious Bolt Arc: A Person Worthy of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Erza accept the biggest secret that Jellal has in store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of the late update guys! I know you're quite pissed at the sudden change of relationships. Here's more pain. Hahahaha!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, just the Furious Bolt and the Next Gen kids.

**Fairy Tail Next Generation**

**by: Stella Formidante**

**Episode 10:**  Furious Bolt Arc: A Person Worthy of True Love

* * *

Insert Opening Song: NEVER - END TALE by Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki

* * *

It was almost midnight when the people of Blue Pegasus heard an ear shattering explosion just outside their beloved establishment. The first to wake up were Ren and Eve, who were cuddled together in their shared bed. Ichiya's deep slumber made no sense of alarm to his body. Jenny was practically running all around the guild's hall and shouting for help. Who knew the ruckus that could come up at this time of hour? Fuck that.

"Eve, any idea who did this?" Ren asked his lover who was running towards the exit of the hall.

"I might. But I need facts." Eve answered and the two of them ran as fast they could.

After another explosion, Ichiya finally woke up, muttering "Man." under his breath. He looked outside the window of his room to see what's happening. And in a matter of seconds, he was running towards the exit as well.

"Ren, Eve... What's happening?" Jenny asked as she already made it outside. The two boys were gasping for breath before answering.

"We don't have final ideas..." Ren replied, almost out of breath. "But I think Hibiki has something to do with this."

"Hibiki? Why would he do this?" Jenny still really cares for the guy after their breakup.

"Wanna know why?" a certain male voice was suddenly heard around them. Looking around, they saw what they feared to be true.

"HIBIKI?" the three shouted in unison.

"Yes. Hibiki Lates... Jellal's ex-boyfriend." another voice came in. A voice with female quality.

"Who are you? What did you do to our friend?" Eve was the one who asked, his voice straining.

"Oh? I just found out that he seemed depressed about Jellal leaving him." the female answered. "So I just helped him move on."

"The fuck? Moving on with destroying our guild?" Ren gritted in anger. "The hell are you trying to do?"

"Such foul language... I think you should be punished." the woman said with a sinister smirk and blasted purple lightning towards Ren.

"Lightning magic? Could it be..." Eve said after trying to help his lover. Jenny gaped at the realization.

"Yes, my dear... Very intelligent of you... The name's Lavender, from the Furious Bolt guild... Member of the Seven Deadly Bolts." the woman introduced. She was wearing a purple dress with a corset in the middle of her chest and a purple hat wore by ladies. Her high-heels were a perfect color of Lavender. She has purple hair stretching to her waist and eyes that speak of purple color.

"Dammit! I should've known!" Ren smacked the ground with his fist and Eve helped him to stand up.

"Maybe you're just a little late for it. But it's fun seeing you guessing... after what my friend Lime did to Lamia Scale." Lavender said with much pride that irked Ren the more.

"Damn! Eve, Jenny... Call out Captain Ichiya! We got work to do!" Ren commanded and the two nodded. Lavender just smirked evilly.

"And the fun starts here! Hibiki, attack your comrade!" Lavender laughed and urged Hibiki to do the command. The gingerhead apathetically activated his Archive magic and launched an attack to Ren. The tanned guy came up with a counter in the perfect timing.

"Hibiki! Snap out of it!" Ren tried to reach his comrade's mind but to no avail. Lavender used the opportunity to blast a powerful purple lightning towards the tanned man.

"That's not how you do it, Ren. He won't be back to his old self if you keep shouting." Lavender said and her smirk does it all.

"His old self?" Ren suddenly gaped at the realization. Was Hibiki mind-controlled all along?

"Yes. You see, my power is concerned with the human mind. Whenever they feel depressed or sad, that's my great opportunity to implant my thoughts in theirs." Lavender explained, her smirk never fading. Ren gritted in anger. He knew that a mage with mind powers was one of the most difficult to deal with.

"You used Hibiki's longing for Jellal to control him? The nerve of a bitch like you!" Ren couldn't control his anger anymore. Speaking profanities was never in his vocabulary, but when angered intensely, it becomes included.

"Oh dear... Such a hot mouth you got there! I wonder how your lover keeps up with you." Lavender just chuckled darkly at the accusation.

"Leave Eve out of this. He has nothing to do with that!" Ren spat harshly and Lavender seemed to enjoy torturing Ren's mind.

"Oh, is that so?" Lavender paused then pursed her lips. "Hibiki, show them a hot mouth with your magic!"

"Damn you all who helps Fairy Tail!" Hibiki shouted forcefully and attacked Ren. The tanned man rolled on the ground, wincing in pain of the impact.

'That's it! If I call Fairy Tail, they would help.' Ren thought but was attacked again by Hibiki.

"Don't even think about calling that pathetic guild." Lavender snarled at Ren.

"Hah! Of course you can hear my thoughts. How foolish of me."

"Indeed." Lavender said with pride. Then came back Ichiya with Eve and Jenny.

"Man!" Ichiya called out and blasted magic towards the direction of Lavender.

"Ren! You okay?" Eve quickly ran towards his boyfriend's direction.

"Yes, my Sweetie Pie. Perfect timing." Ren chuckled and Eve blushed at the endearment.

"You know that doesn't suit me, Ren. I'm a boy..." Eve stuttered and Ren just ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately.

"I know. We need to call Fairy Tail now. They can help us." Ren suggested and Eve nodded, placing a finger on his temple and closed his eyes to concentrate.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia Town...

Warren was, to put it simply, a nocturnal person. He hates sleeping because that brings him unwanted thoughts to his mind. So he just stayed at the bar while Mira was doing the inventory.

"Hmmm. Time to sleep now." Mira yawned and Warren seemed lost in thoughts.

"Mira..." Warren suddenly jolted upright when he heard a connection with his mind.

"What is it Warren?" Mira looked at him worriedly.

"Wait... I'm receiving... a transmission from Blue Pegasus..."

"Blue Pegasus? I better inform Master about this." Mira suggested and ran towards the Master's office.

"Please do so..." Warren added when Mira is still in hearing range.

"Warren..." Eve's voice dominated Warren's mind.

"Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus... To what do I owe this telepathic communication?"

"A member of Furious Bolt is attacking us. She has Hibiki under mind control..." Eve didn't even finish his statement when the telepath line was disconnected.

"Damn. Blue Pegasus is in danger!" Warren announced and everyone who's still in the hall looked at him.

"What? AS IN NOW?" Elfman dropped the box he was carrying and shouted.

"Yeah. Another member of Furious Bolt attacked them." Warren informed.

"That's very unmanly! At this time of day?! What was in the mind of those dumb Bolts?!"

"Enough with the complaining and let's get started! Warren, contact Natsu and Gray! We need their help!" Lisanna said and the telepath mage nodded.

* * *

Fullbuster Residence...

"Mmmm. Graaaaaay..." Natsu was cuddling very tightly to Gray, who had his arms wrapped protectively around the pinkette's waist.

"Mmmm. Natsuuuu..." Gray was doing the same thing. What were they dreaming?

"WAKE UP!" and a loud voice in their mind woke up the sleeping couple.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Warren..." Gray just answered and the voice returned.

"Natsu, Gray... We need your help... Another member of Furious Bolt attacked Blue Pegasus!" Warren spoke as the couple listened to the voice in their mind.

"At this time of day? The fuck are they trying to pull this time?" Gray cussed and Natsu kissed him on the lips.

"This is urgent. Please come to the guild immediately. I'll tell you everything from there." Warren said and the link ended.

"Ughh! I wanna sleep..." Gray laid back down but Natsu punched him on the arm.

"They need our help, moron! Get your lazy ass up!" Natsu said with his usual fired-up spirit.

"I'm the lazy one, really? After all the work I've done to please you earlier-" and a pillow was thrown to his face.

"Just shut up, Snowflake! C'mon!" Natsu was already in his usual vest and pants. Gray just made do with his boxers, Natsu printed.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Gray responded timidly but joined the pinkette anyways.

* * *

And so the wizards were gathered at the Guild Hall that night. Master Makarov updated all of them with what happened at Blue Pegasus. Jellal, upon hearing Hibiki's condition, suddenly felt his heart being crippled slowly. Erza was busy listening to the mission mechanics enough not to notice this.

"As you can see, Lavender is a mind mage. She's also a telepath but she's more on the manipulatory side. When someone feels depressed or down, she strikes by flashing her thoughts on that person's mind." Larcelle explained and everyone gasped at that.

"That way, she can control them however long she wanted to." Larcelle added and Jellal felt more guilty at this.

"Why would Hibiki be sad? He has lots of flings so there's no reason for him to be sad..." leave it to Natsu asking such obvious questions.

"Hey Loke, he's on the same boat as you are... Any ideas?" Lucy asked her husband who just shrugged in return.

"Pardon my Princess, but I don't have the slightest idea on what he's thinking." Loke apologized and kissed Lucy's hand. The blonde blushed at the gesture.

"To answer Natsu's question..." Jellal suddenly spoke. And everyone faced him curiously, especially Erza.

* * *

Blue Pegasus guild...

"So, you've called the pathetic guild. I wonder what they are doing now. Hahahahaha!" Lavender laughed darkly and Ren was really pissed off.

"They are not a pathetic guild, crazy woman! They are the best guild that we've ever met!" Ren said back with much force.

"And so I heard..." Lavender replied, hands resting on her waist. "But our guild's better!"

A purple lightning was shot towards Ren's direction, just in time for Eve's Archive Defense magic.

"Nobody hurts my Bae and escapes alive!" Eve, with much determination, glared at Lavender.

"Oooh. I'm scared, onii-chan! What are you gonna do about it?" Lavender teased the blonde TriMen and launched another purple lightning.

"Damn!" Eve tsked and Ren helped his lover.

* * *

Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia Town...

"WHAT THE HELL?" some of the guild members shouted incredulously after hearing Jellal's confession.

"You... married me because you don't wanna be confused?" Erza was shaking alotogether, clenching her fists tightly.

"Yeah. I don't even know why I ran away from him..." Jellal had his eyes hidden.

"Jellal, that's ridiculous! If you love Hibiki then you shouldn't have left-"

"Stop it!" Erza cut off Natsu's statement, leaving him gaping in shock.

"Sorry Erza... I didn't mean to do that." Jellal quickly kneeled in front of the requip mage.

"You haven't changed a bit, Jellal." Erza's voice was strained, but with anger. "Hurting others is still your specialty."

"I know. But I mean it when I wanted to make up to you for what I've done." Jellal countered.

"Then why not mean something for Hibiki's sake? Why did you left him undone?! You crushed his hopes!" Erza was now boiling in anger. The Master had to step in and prevent any more riot.

"Erza..." the master spoke with such sternity. The requip mage held back her tears.

"No, Master! I know how Hibiki feels. He's lost... That's why... That's why... He's quickly manipulated by that spell!" Erza persisted and the master sighed.

"Alright... We'll settle this after we defeat that Lavender woman." the master spoke. "And you, Jellal... Provide a formal closure with Hibiki Lates."

"Yes, Master." Jellal nodded, but Erza wouldn't just stay silent.

"No. Come back to him..." Erza said with a straight voice, Jellal's eyes widened at the idea.

"Erza, what are you talking about? He can't just go and leave your kids alone!" Natsu protested but Gray held him close.

"Erza..." Jellal could only say.

"You heard me right. You have a lot to make up with Hibiki. All the lost times you shared, the blissfulness of those memories. I can only imagine how much pain he has gone through just for you." Erza paused, the others gaping at what they heard from the requip mage. "I believe Hibiki is a person worthy of true love."

"But Erza, why would you want this?" Mira was the one who asked.

"It pains me to leave him, but it's the only way. I cannot be free of my guilt knowing that there's other people hurting from this relationship."

"No Erza, I wouldn't leave you!" Jellal's voice was an octave higher now.

"You won't literally leave me. You can always visit me and our kids here. But you have to stay with the one who wished nothing but to love you more than anyone else in this world."

"You've gotta be kidding, Erza." Jellal felt shocked by the revelation.

"No. Do as I say or let Hibiki and our relationship suffer from the burden." Erza looked up to her husband with piercing determination, making Jellal gulp at the expression.

"I love you Erza. Don't do this." Jellal tried caressing his wife's face, both of them had tears.

"I love you, too. But our love is nothing compared to what Hibiki sacrificed just to have you in his life." Erza's smile was meant to help Jellal, after all.

"Erza..." Jellal closed his eyes in pain of the reality. That he still loves Hibiki no matter what tide flows on the sea.

"Hibiki deserves to be loved... No matter how playful he was before. But going this far just to make space for you is something I would admire from him." Erza said with much conviction.

"I know. And I've realized it now..." Jellal finally sighed in relief, Erza chuckling a bit at that.

"Let's call this off. And I wish you the best with Hibiki." Erza reached out her hand, Jellal grabbing it and shook hands with the requip mage.

"Sorry Erza... And thank you... for everything." Jellal's tears were never stopping. But Erza just smiled at the prospect of helping two lost lovers find each other again.

She wouldn't mind being divorced, because Fairy Tail is a family that would always be hers to come back to. And like she said, Hibiki is truly a person worthy of true love.

* * *

Insert Ending Song: Forever Here by Yoko Ishida

Happy: Hey Natsu!

Natsu: Happy! What is it?

Happy: Go beat that violet girl!

Natsu: I will, even if you don't tell me!

Happy: Aye, Sir!

Gray: C'mon, Flame Babe. Don't slack off or I'll get to defeat her.

Natsu: I'll be the one to defeat her, Pervy Popsicle!

Next: "Furious Bolt Arc: A Love that was Restored"

Narrator: At last, a lost love is found again.

Tsuzuku...


End file.
